


玩偶（御堂x眼镜）

by 日暮闲倚 (Sunset0523)



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset0523/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E6%9A%AE%E9%97%B2%E5%80%9A
Summary: 眼镜克哉被Mr.R带走，并调教成了一只性爱玩偶，送给了另一个时空里的御堂孝典。而哪怕失去做人的资格，他也想赢回御堂的心。御堂孝典攻x眼镜克哉受，BDSM设定。
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. 【御堂视角】玩偶

拆开包裹，御堂孝典深深皱起了眉。  
包裹里的玩偶看起来与他差不多高，全身上下都被紧致的黑色胶衣包裹着，他身材匀称，双腿修长，肌肉的线条全都有着恰到好处的优美弧度，如果不是呼吸间胸膛微微的起伏，御堂孝典恐怕真的会将他当做一个精致的橡胶玩偶。  
他伸出手去，指尖触碰到那光滑的胶衣，很快感受到那层薄薄橡胶下的温度。  
毫无疑问，这是一个活生生的人，一个以「性玩偶」的名义被送进他家里的男人。御堂孝典不知道他是被谁寄过来的，就像他不知道一周前那本《性爱玩偶使用手册》是如何出现在他的信箱一样。不过如今看来，这两者的关联就变得清晰明了起来——眼前这个男人，正是那本手册里描述的性爱玩偶。  
根据手册里的描述，这个男人应该是在欲望的趋势下放弃了作为人的资格，自甘堕落成一件性用品。这听起来像是三流色情小说里的桥段，在见到眼前这个玩偶之前，御堂孝典从未想过世上真的有人会做出这样愚蠢的选择。  
御堂孝典伸出手，把他抱了起来。玩偶比御堂孝典想象中更重一些，好在御堂平时在百忙之中仍然坚持健身，总算顺利地把他抱到了沙发上。他仔细检查起这件胶衣，最终在脖颈处寻到了摘下头套的方法。那头套很紧，御堂孝典费了点力气才将它剥了下来。  
看到玩偶的脸的那一刻，御堂孝典的呼吸凝滞了。不仅仅是因为男人过于英俊的脸庞，也不仅仅是因为那双冰蓝色的眼睛，而是气场。这个男人，如果不是穿着一身情趣胶衣——御堂几乎可以肯定，他理当和自己一样，是个精英人物。  
「你……」御堂发觉自己的喉头有些发干，「你叫什么名字？」  
玩偶静静地看着御堂，没有说话。  
等了片刻，御堂想起来，那本使用手册里确实提到过，这个玩偶能够发出的只有呻吟声。根据手册里的描述，他应该是纯粹出于对自身玩偶身份的认知，选择不再开口说话，这样才能符合玩偶的身份。  
但看到男人的脸后，御堂孝典对此产生了深刻的怀疑。他不相信有着这样一种精英气质的男人，会自甘堕落到成为一件性用品。  
应该……是被强迫的吧？御堂孝典这样想。  
「这样。如果你是被逼迫的，那就什么都不要做。」御堂看着男人的双眼，「如果你真的是自愿成为一件玩具，那就……跪下来，用你的嘴，取悦我。」  
有那么一瞬，御堂孝典以为自己猜对了。可就在下一秒，玩偶缓缓跪在了沙发旁，用尚且穿着胶衣的双手解开了他的裤链，薄薄的唇隔着内裤的布料吻在他的肉块上，湿热的舌头随即跟了上来。  
御堂孝典深吸了一口气。玩偶的动作并不急躁，但他却仍然觉得这一切发生得太快，以至于有些不知所措。  
而在他还未想好下一步该做什么的时候，一股热流已经涌向了他的下体。玩偶的手灵巧地拨开了他的内裤，炽热的柱体弹跳着暴露在空气之中，又很快被含进口中。御堂感觉到自己的性器毫无阻碍地突破了对方的喉咙，美妙的快感窜上来，令他不得不选择暂时沉溺其中。  
至今为止的人生里，御堂孝典只和女性交往过，被一个男人含在嘴里的经验对他来说过于不可思议，或许也因此平添了几分刺激。他忍不住把手伸过去，穿过玩偶浅金色的短发扣住他后脑，然后挺动着将自己的性器更深地插进对方的喉咙，来回感受那紧致到极限的快感。  
而即使遭遇了这样的对待，玩偶也并没有产生任何抵抗，喉间甚至发出了些许满足的呻吟。第一次听到他的声音是在这样的情况下，或许传入大脑的音调有些失真，但丝毫不影响御堂更上一层的满足感——玩偶的嗓音低沉而磁性，那些呻吟分明是压抑不住的呜咽，听起来却像是张扬的邀请。邀请御堂侵犯他更多。  
御堂孝典将精液射进了他喉咙深处。  
花了一点时间，御堂孝典才从高潮的余韵中回过神来。受SUNRISE的销售问题影响，他如今正在负责PROTOFIBER的紧急开发，连休息的时间都捉襟见肘，更遑论照顾自己的欲望。  
PROTOFIBER应该能够扭转SUNRISE的销售颓势。御堂孝典想着。那是他最近一段时间全部心血的结晶，从配方、口感到包装、宣传他都层层把关，如今只缺销售团队将业务铺开。他拥有的时间不长也不短，三个月，用三个月的时间去证明自己可以从过去的失败里站起来。他有这个信心。  
收回了飘向工作的思绪，御堂孝典这才将视线又转回到眼前的玩偶身上。尽管他全身上下被黑色胶衣紧紧包裹着，但胯下的突起仍在光线的照射下显得十分明显。  
他已经彻底勃起了——因为给他做了一次口交。  
御堂不禁对他感到一丝轻蔑。几分钟前，他还误以为这会是个与自己一般无二的精英男子，可如今看来，他确实是个空有皮囊，却完全沉溺于令人不齿的肉欲的男人。  
「把胶衣脱掉。」御堂皱了皱眉。从看到的第一眼起，他就不喜欢这身过于猎奇的装束，只是想到胶衣下应该是具一丝不挂的肉体，才让那衣服留在了他身上。  
听到御堂的命令，玩偶没有丝毫犹豫，伸手从脖颈处拉开了胶衣，将它全部脱了下来。白皙的肉体就这样一点点呈现在御堂面前，失去了胶衣的束缚，这具肉体的美好之处更是显露无疑，如果不是刚刚才释放过，御堂觉得自己恐怕会控制不住想要侵犯他的欲望。  
玩偶的身体很干净，没有纹身之类多余的装饰，双乳穿了孔，但此刻并没有佩戴装饰；只有脖子上戴着一个项圈。御堂用手指捏住那个项圈，上面有两个字母，「S·K」。  
这或许代表了这个玩偶从前的名字。


	2. 【佐伯视角】改造

佐伯克哉躺在沙发上，口中尚且残存着精液的腥气。他静静地望着天花板，等待着御堂再次来到他身旁。  
他只是玩偶，而不是奴隶——奴隶尚且是人，人有意志，可以在一定范围内自主行动，也可以表达自己的渴求；玩偶却是物品，没有主人的发号施令，他只能一动不动地被放置着。  
这是Mr.R向他开出的条件，是他重新回到御堂身边所付出的代价。他没有更好的选择。  
听方才御堂的描述，那个妖魔应该向他寄去了自己的使用说明。御堂刚才抛下他似乎去了书房，应该就是去查看自己的说明了。  
佐伯克哉想要苦笑，但嘴角却不曾牵动一下。玩偶不需要多余的表情，除了被主人使用的时候。  
无论如何，他的生活终于有了一点意义。这个时空里的御堂孝典似乎还不认识他，但方才御堂身上那套崭新的西装却是他十分熟悉的。Mr.R应当是在他初见御堂前不久的某个时间点，把自己「送」给了御堂孝典。  
那么，这个时空里原来的佐伯克哉呢？还会如往常一样出现在御堂面前吗？  
御堂孝典……又会怎样对待他？  
时间缓缓流淌着，休息日的白天，客厅里安静得很，佐伯克哉听到时钟一下一下挪动着指针。往后的日子里，这将成为他的常态。  
佐伯的后穴不自觉地抽搐了一下。他刚刚经历完整整一年的严酷调教，身体被改造得彻底，如今屁股里没含着东西，自然发情似的饥渴。但即使被插入了也不会好到哪里去——他的阴茎里被植入了单向阀门，阀门不开，任何体液都别想从那里被排泄出来。即使后穴被放入了淫猥的玩具，也只是从不被安慰的空虚，变成难以射精的痛苦而已。左右都是求而不得，他总得忍耐一个。  
唯有口腔里的精液气息算是一点安慰。他曾强行占有御堂整整一年，却始终不曾品尝御堂的味道，今天是他第一次把御堂的性器含在嘴里，在成为他的性玩偶的第十分钟。  
或许是个好的开头。  
佐伯听到御堂似乎在电话里与人交谈，又在房间里摆弄着什么。不知道在躺了多久，终于等到御堂再次出现在他面前。御堂没有说话，而是直接抱起了他走进了盥洗室，让他站在坐便器前。他看着御堂拿出导尿管，很快明白过来。  
「说实话，我完全不能理解，为什么会有人愿意接受这种改造。」御堂孝典说，「不过既然这是出于你自己的意志，我也不作评价。」  
御堂孝典说着，在导尿管的一端涂了一些润滑，然后一手握住佐伯的阴茎，将那管子从佐伯的铃口处插了进去。管子缓缓深入，终于到达了阴茎内的单向阀门处。御堂稍稍用力，让那导尿管突破了阀门，然后渐渐深入，直至进入膀胱。  
佐伯的身体微微颤抖起来。在被送到这里之前，他已经整整两日没有排泄过，虽然喝水也不多，但膀胱内仍然十分充盈。而御堂此刻站在他背后，一手握着他的性器，一手为他纾解最急迫的欲望。而尽管隔着西装的布料，他却仍能感觉到属于御堂的温度。  
他的阴茎立了起来，空虚的后穴则绞作一团。  
浅色的液体从透明管里流出来，滴滴答答落在坐便器里。也不知是不是觉得新鲜，御堂孝典对此似乎颇有耐心，等到那管子里的液体全部流完，才将导尿管缓缓抽出来。御堂甚至用抽纸替他擦了擦被沾湿的龟头。  
「今天是特例。往后……我工作日中午不会回来，所以进食和排泄都是一天两次。剩下的时候，我会锁着你。」  
话音落下，御堂再次抱起了他，进入了一间客房。这间客房显然甚少使用，即使是强行在御堂家里住过一年的佐伯，对这间房间也不怎么熟悉。房间布置得十分简洁，床头挂着锁链，应该就是刚才让御堂忙碌的内容。  
御堂把佐伯放在了床上，又将他双手双脚都拷了起来。就在佐伯以为他即将离开的时候，御堂又似乎想到了什么，从床头的柜子里取出了一支按摩棒，打开他的双腿，插进了他始终湿润着的后穴。  
佐伯的后穴在瞬间吮住了那根玩具。那只是最普通的尺寸，远不到让他情不自禁的程度，可想到做完这件事御堂就会离开，佐伯便下意识地呻吟出声了。只是最轻微的呻吟，却透露出难耐的渴求——他被调教了那么久，听过自己无数的呻吟声，完全明白怎样的声音最为诱惑。  
御堂孝典的动作果然停了下来。  
「这么舒服？」他问，有些不可思议地。  
按摩棒在御堂手里转了一圈，又深入浅出地抽插了几回。佐伯身体微微颤着，又哼了几声。  
他听到御堂似乎笑了。随即，手腕和脚腕上的镣铐被打开，御堂抱起他坐到床上，让佐伯趴在他双腿上，用那根按摩棒反复抽插他的后穴。  
只是硅胶的按摩棒，连电动功能都没有。可握着它的人是御堂。  
佐伯看着眼前素色的床单，一声一声伴着喘息。起初或许是故意为之，往后却渐渐情不自禁。  
而当御堂将那根按摩棒抽出体外，转而将手指伸进来时，佐伯几乎就要尖叫起来。  
那是御堂的肌肤，御堂身体的一部分，深入了他全身最隐秘、被调教得最为完美的地方，探寻般到处刮蹭揉碾，弄得他水声潺潺。  
佐伯的阴茎硬得发痛，直顶在御堂的西装裤上。由于单向阀门的缘故，那里一向是干燥的，但后穴的汁液顺着会阴与茎身流淌下来，恐怕还是沾湿了御堂的裤子。  
一开始是一根手指，很快加到三根。佐伯的腰已经完全软了下来，低低的呜咽怎么也忍不住。  
他从没想过自己在被送给御堂的第一天就会被玩弄得溃不成军——还只是这种程度的玩弄。可他被改造得太好了。  
过去一年的时间里，他的屁股里每天都塞满了各式各样的媚药，那些药物让他肠肉里的神经末梢成千上万倍地生长，让肠壁稍稍受到刺激就能分泌出润滑的液体……把那个用于排泄的地方，改造成了一个真正的、不知餍足的性器官。  
而御堂正在玩弄它。  
有那么一瞬，佐伯竟然觉得，这一切已经值得。


	3. 【御堂视角】玩弄

御堂孝典也并非对男人之间的性爱方式一无所知，但手下人的反应远远超出他的想象。即使说明里的确描述了这个玩偶曾经接受过「适当的」改造来提高主人的玩弄体验，这也太超过了。  
只是被三根手指玩弄后穴，眼前雪白的臀肉便这样可怜地颤抖着。玩偶的臀部已经不自觉地翘起，腰部则自然而然地塌了下去，形成美妙而诱惑的弧度，而它本人似乎对此毫无自觉，只是不断发出略带哭腔的苦闷呻吟。  
御堂注意到他呻吟的方式——低沉沙哑，透着隐忍，像是实在无法忍耐才破喉而出一般，与最初吸引他留下来的那一声不太相似，却更加勾得人心痒难耐。  
还真像个极品的性玩具。  
想到此处，御堂忍不住将手指从它后穴里抽了出来，用力拍打了那颤抖的臀肉。玩偶闷哼了一声，那被玩弄到无法合起的后穴便猛地收缩了一下。  
和这具身体主人的气质完全没有共同特点的可爱反应。  
按照手册里的说明，拍打臀部是在「使用」过后帮助它恢复后穴紧致度的最佳方法。御堂禁不住勾了勾嘴角。趴在腿上的分明是个毫无疑问具备语言理解能力的人类，但手册却建议他尽量不使用他的语义理解功能，因为纯物理的使用方式会它感到自己是一件真正的物品，进而从这种低贱的身份里获得满足和安全感。  
御堂的手指在玩偶的臀肉上流连了一会。那柔软而不失弹性的触感和它雪白细腻的形态一样美好，手指间透明的黏液沾在上面，更增添了禁忌的情色意味。  
御堂觉得不久前释放过的性器再一次勃起了。他以为自己并非纵欲的人，如今看来或许只是缺少适合的对象。但他仍不打算在拥有这个玩偶的第一天就享用到底。御堂把它扶了起来，双腿分开跪在自己身侧，拉开裤链将自己的分身和玩偶的贴在一起用左手套弄起来，右手则重新将手指插回了那正一张一合的后穴，肆意玩弄里面的软肉。  
玩偶的身体靠在御堂身上，脸颊靠着御堂的肩膀，混乱的吐息缠绕住御堂的脖颈，夹杂着声声呻吟，蛮不讲理地对他发出引诱。他禁不住狠狠捏了一下对方的阴茎，惹得它紧紧收住了后穴的软肉，黏腻的液体顺着它的肠壁流下来，因为太过丰沛而洇湿了御堂指间的每一道缝隙。  
御堂深吸了一口气，加快了手上的动作。而怀里的人也终于耐不住情欲的折磨，在他身上缓缓摆起腰来。  
如果没有这个玩偶……这本该是个秋高气爽的下午。可现在，一切在往无法控制的方向发展。  
玩偶的喘息越来越激烈，呻吟也从克制变得放浪。不知是情欲中的错觉还是确有其事，御堂觉得它的双唇有意似的不断擦过他脖子上敏感的肌肤。因为感觉太好，御堂只能由着它。起起伏伏做了许久，还是怀里的东西先撑不住，伴随着一声嘶哑的痛呼，紧紧吸着手指的后穴剧烈痉挛起来，湿哒哒的淫液从那个被彻底改造的穴口不断溢出来，弄湿了御堂的西裤和床单。  
不多久，御堂也射了出来。  
放开握着两支阴茎的手，御堂将它往怀里带了带，用左臂轻抚着它的背。他不确定这么做对不对——刚才他给玩偶的寄件方打了电话——寄件方是御堂曾经去过的一家bdsm主题的成人俱乐部，按照俱乐部工作人员的说法，这个男人原本是俱乐部里的高级奴隶，因为一年前在俱乐部里远远看到了自己，便下决心要成为他的玩偶，为此不惜接受了最为严酷的调教。  
对待这样具备强烈的受虐欲的人，或许粗暴一点更加合适；但此刻的御堂确实出离满足，做不出太狠心的事来。  
就这样抱了一会，御堂的呼吸渐渐平复下来。玩偶的后穴仍然咬着御堂的手指，痉挛仍在小幅度地继续——阴茎无法射精，后穴的高潮却这样绵长。  
御堂回想起一年前，他第一次，也是唯一一次去那个俱乐部的情形。  
那是一家限制级的成人俱乐部，会员准入门槛极高。他被一位在东大认识的纨绔旧友邀请去看那里的「特色演出」，本想拒绝，对方却称俱乐部的主人是一位华丽的长发美人——他自青春期来便最为青睐的类型。  
于是便去了一次，路上不巧遇上车祸堵了半小时，到达时有个节目刚刚结束，一个被调教到浑身瘫软的奴隶正被工作人员送往幕后。细想起来，那个奴隶，似乎的确是如今怀里的男人。  
其实那些节目的品味还算不差，可惜台下宾客的素质实在参差不齐，沉迷肉欲的姿态显得丑陋不堪，甚至有人一边观看着节目，一边已经把手伸进了裤裆。而那位传说中的美人店长，自始至终他都不曾见到。因此，御堂对那个俱乐部的印象算不上太好，即使在离开的时候被工作人员赠送了会员卡，也再没去过那里。  
不过如今想来，除了宾客的素质以外，那家俱乐部确实没什么值得挑剔——能调教出这样极品的玩偶，也足以看出俱乐部实力不俗了。  
御堂把它以趴着的姿态放回床上，抬起臀部折成跪趴的姿态，用纸巾擦了擦湿润流水的穴口，然后从抽屉里拿出一支手拍，对着那浑圆的臀部拍了上去。  
穴口被扩得太开，一时间收不回去，始终张着一张不知足的小嘴，而每次被手拍击打，那张小嘴就抽搐着缩紧片刻。  
「真是有趣。」御堂评价道。他拍打了近百次，双臀都变成了可口的深粉色，那后穴终于缩回不足一指宽的小洞。  
御堂又取了一支直径仅仅两厘米的肛塞，推进了玩偶因为被拍打而再次变得湿润的后穴。这个淫荡的后穴会像抓住救命稻草一般咬紧插入内部的东西，无论什么都不会掉出来。之所以选一根细的，也是为了恢复那里的紧致度。  
床沿处的床单洇湿了一片，好在床比较大，玩偶躺在床上也不会动，御堂决定晚些再来处理。他的西装裤上还沾着它的淫液，大股大股的，很是不成样子。  
再次回忆了一遍手册里的描述，确认自己应当没有遗漏的细节后，御堂将它再次锁好，然后离开了房间。


	4. 【佐伯视角】长夜

佐伯克哉躺在床上，双臀痛得发烫，后穴甬道里的余韵却还恋恋不舍地刺激着他的神经。  
明明只是手指而已，竟让他高潮了这么久。他甚至感觉到自己的囊袋又沉重了几分，勃起的茎身也倔强地挺立着，丝毫没有偃旗息鼓的打算。  
Mr.R把他的肉体改造成了最容易接受快乐的形态，以此带来最深切而绵长的苦痛，并称之为「惩罚」。那妖魔或许不明白，肉体的痛苦对他来说早已算不上什么。  
至少在这一刻，佐伯是平和而满足的。  
躺在柔软的床垫上，鼻息间残存着御堂的气息，身体还留有被御堂拥抱过带来的涌动情欲。也是第一次，被御堂这样温柔地对待。哪怕得到这种温柔的对象并不是真正的自己，而只是一只没有自我的玩偶，对此时的佐伯来说——那也已经足够了。  
……不，连这种说法已经言过其实。哪怕御堂粗暴残虐地对待他，甚至完全无视他，也丝毫没有关系。哪怕只是能够再看一眼那个人高高在上的模样，他这行尸走肉般的几年就不算毫无意义。  
佐伯缓缓闭上眼。  
到底有多久，没有看到这样的御堂了？从最初的那一晚，录像，要挟，不断地逼迫对方，到最终的囚禁，看着他彻底封闭起意识，如同……如同坏掉的玩偶般的模样。那个男人至死仍未堕落。  
就连佐伯自己也无法判断，到底是即使堕落成玩偶也要回到他身边的自己更加执拗，还是宁肯走入绝境也不愿向自己屈服的御堂更加决绝。唯一可以肯定的是，他不会放手——上一次不会，这一次也不会。  
佐伯收缩着后穴，用柔嫩的肠肉舔舐着丝毫不能让人满足的按摩棒，好让时间像情欲一样从这具身体里缓缓流过去。  
一晃就到了晚上。按照御堂的计划，进食的时间到了。  
对于玩偶来说，其实没有「进食」的概念，只有所谓的「能量补充」。佐伯的嘴在御堂手里张开，让一根和性器的形状极为相似的饲喂管插进他的喉口。细碎的果冻状的「能源」就这样顺着食管流入胃里。这种食物没有一丝香气，想必即使放在舌上也只有工业制品般冰冷的腥味吧。用Mr.R的说法，他并不需要任何多余的欲望，哪怕是身为人类最为基本的口腹之欲。  
佐伯微微晃动着头部，模仿着口交的姿势，好让饲喂管里的东西顺利落下。虽然食物本身让人感受不到任何味道，但在御堂面前用如此情色意味的方式进食还是让他的身体变得兴奋起来。想到白天为御堂口交的场景，佐伯几乎要产生去舔舐那根饲喂管的冲动。而他本以为自己早已习惯了这种进食方式。  
直到最后一滴食物落下，御堂都没有说话。他似乎完全接受了自己玩偶的身份，饲喂他时的动作干脆利落，脸上也没有多余的表情。  
饲喂完成后是排泄与清洗。他先是在御堂手里排出了本该在白天高潮时射出的精液——那些半透明的液体黏连着缓缓落下来，像是不被照顾的情欲在时间发酵中流下的眼泪。然后多余的尿液也再次被排泄干净。御堂冲洗了他的身体，甚至还给他清洗了身体内部，又帮他吹干了头发。清洗的过程中飞溅的水花弄湿了御堂的居家服，但他始终没有把衣服脱下来，仿佛此时此刻他的确只是在做一只普通玩偶的保养工作而已。  
清洁完成，佐伯被御堂抱到沙发上坐了一会，很快被再次抱进房中。房间中央的床上已经换上了新铺的床单，床单的最中央加垫了柔软的绒布。  
佐伯瞬间明白了御堂的意思。  
只要屁股里插着什么，他的后穴就会不知疲倦地溢出淫液来，哪怕他用最为强烈的意志去控制也无济于事，因此佐伯早已学会不去在意。他刚才……一定弄湿了御堂的床单。  
如果是奴隶就好了。  
那一瞬间，这样的念头从佐伯脑海里浮现出来。如果他不是一只玩偶，而是一个奴隶……这一切全都不用御堂动手。他会料理好自己，然后料理好御堂需要的一切，而御堂——只需要使用他就可以了。  
只可惜，他无法成为一个奴隶。被Mr.R回收以后，他被作为奴隶调教了整整三年，经历了无数生不如死的折磨，也曾被至高无上的快感反复玩弄，甚至一度自暴自弃到连性命都弃之不顾了，却没能舍得将最后一点尊严交付出去。  
他犹记得他与Mr.R交易的那一天，妖魔扶着额头神色苦恼，说Club R从不提供半成品，佐伯做不了真正的奴隶，或许只能做一只玩偶。  
玩偶没有灵魂也没有意志，只需要一具完美又任人摆布的身体。妖魔甚至建议将他改造成一只毫无智能的玩偶——那种没有任何自主行动能力，连走路都无法做到，完全依赖主人照顾的存在。他拒绝了这个提案，反而选择接受所有语义指令的训练，比如说「什么都不要做」，又比如说——「用你的嘴，取悦我」。  
正是那些功能花费了大半年的调教时间。妖魔的原则是玩偶所具备的一切功能都必须完美，而语义指令的训练是玩偶调教里最令人难熬的部分。  
他只是想让御堂轻松一点。  
可现在，御堂分明可以命令他自主进食，自我清洁，甚至自主选择使用各种道具调教自己，让身体保持最佳状态，却全都选择了亲力亲为。  
那么多的身体接触，哪怕隔着衣衫，也足够牵动着他的神经，将心脏紧紧绞住不松开。  
这可是御堂孝典啊……那个浑身发着光，用高高在上的眼神睥睨着他的御堂孝典，那个满身精液仍恶狠狠瞪着他的御堂孝典，那个即使被折磨到流泪，也不肯对他说一句软话的御堂孝典，那个……他曾以为自己终会得到，却眼睁睁看着他彻底离开的御堂孝典。  
一支冰凉的按摩棒缓缓推进了佐伯的身体。刚刚成为主人的精英部长并没有注意到漂亮玩偶双眸中的情绪，只是轻轻帮他盖上了薄被，关上了房间的灯。  
长夜漫漫。


	5. 【御堂视角】饮料

周一的中午。  
御堂孝典坐在办公室里，吃着藤田送来的工作便当，视线空泛地落在PROTOFIBER的销售方案上。这个项目上线时间太过紧张，这样的工作状态对他来说也是常态，不仅是御堂，商品企划开发部全员几乎人人如此。好在如今大部分人都已经走到收尾阶段，唯有他还需要和接下来合作的生产厂商和销售团队再打一场攻坚战。  
等过了这两个星期，工作轻松下来……他或许可以选择每天中午回一趟家。御堂想。也不知道那个玩偶如今在做什么——应该还是一动不动地坐在沙发上吧。临走前，他特意替它调整了坐姿，想必不会让它坐得太难受，但再柔软的沙发，坐上整整一天也会让人腰酸背痛。他应该抽出一点时间，至少回去喂它一顿午饭，给它换个位置，稍稍活动一下身体。  
他还准备再去一趟那家俱乐部，详细了解一些细节。毕竟他不是圈内人，即使有详尽的使用说明，也没有自信在保养这样一个特殊的「玩偶」上也可以做到尽善尽美；如今既然收下了这份礼物，总还是要负起责任来。  
最好能够问到这个玩偶曾经的名字——虽然按照BDSM圈子里约定俗成的规矩，当奴隶、宠物或者玩偶有了主人以后，过去的一切都变得与它们无关，主人有权为它们取新的名字，甚至重新定义它们的一切。  
想到这里，御堂的嘴角微微勾了起来。  
他原本并没有收下它的打算。他内心深处对这种自甘堕落的人感到鄙夷，也从来不是喜欢照顾他人的类型。虽然拥有一个予取予求的对象确实能从某种程度上满足他身为强者的征服欲，但对象是那种毫无自尊的人的话，也就没什么意思了。  
为什么会改变想法呢？或许……是从看到它的脸那一刻开始吧。或许仅仅精英般强势的外表还没有办法打动他，可再加上那双冰蓝色的眼睛，一切就不同了。  
作为一性玩偶，那双眼睛本该只有两种状态——沉沦在欲望之中的迷离，或者对周围一切都漠不关心的冷淡。可当御堂与它对视时，他分明感受到了那眼神里的深邃与克制。而在过往三十多年的人生经历中，还从未有人用这种眼神看过他。  
入口的米饭微凉，御堂怔了怔，惊觉自己这一餐已经吃了太久，他刚刚……竟然走神了。  
而等他匆匆吃完剩下的食物时，藤田敲了敲他办公室的门，告诉他KIKUCHI的社长已经在会议室等候。  
是的，这是决定PROFIBER究竟交给哪个销售团队的日子。KIKUCHI是MGN的子公司，MGN的商品销售权基本都交由这家公司代理，这是惯例，也是让御堂头疼的地方。  
这家公司的销售团队分为8个课室，实力从一课到八课依次递减。而上一次SUNRISE的销售失利，就发生在号称最强的一课手里。  
如果可以选择，他希望这一次能够更换一个更加强势的合作团队。但现实是，他并没有更好的选择。

这一天，御堂孝典依旧工作到很晚。回到家里，玩偶与御堂意料中一样仍坐在沙发上，甚至连姿势都似乎不曾变过。  
御堂把公文包放在一旁，又从包里取出一瓶饮料来。是新生产的PROTOFIBER。  
「可以喝东西吧？」御堂似乎在询问他，却也不给他太多选择的余地，直接扭开了瓶盖，把玩偶揽进怀里喂它，「是即将上市的产品，味道还不错吧。」  
对于工作上的事情，御堂往往并没有可以倾诉的对象。朋友们都忙于各自的事业，偶尔聚会也大多只谈成就，从不分享工作上的苦恼，如今有了这个玩偶，倒是权且可以让他多说几句。  
「它叫PROTOFIBER，是我最新主导研发的产品——我对自己研发的产品还是有信心的。今天刚刚定下它的销售团队，还是KIKUCHI的一课。说实话，我有一点担心，毕竟SUNRISE的销售失利就发生在他们手里。但是这一次的产品质量过硬，而且我会亲自把控销售策略，应该不会重蹈覆辙。」  
玩偶的身体微微颤抖了一下，让御堂觉得有些奇怪。是饮料太冷了吗？初秋的季节，即使是室外，温度也并没有很低。或许是一整天没有进食，这家伙饿了吧。  
御堂放下饮料，又把玩偶放回原处，去取饲喂管和食物。操作过两次后，他在这种饲喂方式上也变得熟练起来，很快就帮它吃完了晚餐，倒是比自己的午餐快得多。  
刚刚进完食的玩偶双唇有些湿润，微开的唇瓣也惹人遐想。玩偶身上披着御堂的睡衣，腰上的带子却只是松松系着，露出胸前一片白皙的肌肤。  
御堂的皮肤也是剔透的白，但和玩偶的却不太一样。御堂的肤色偏冷，白皙的肌肤下隐隐能看出青色的血管。这个玩偶的皮肤却是暖色的，让人忍不住想要把他抱进怀里，去感受他肌肤的温度。  
御堂很快移开了视线，把饲喂管收了起来，又把玩偶抱到它的房间里，取出一根底部带有吸盘的硅胶肉棒，吸在昨天刚刚被打扫到一尘不染的地板上，又抱着玩偶，让它跪下来分开双腿，缓缓坐在上面，将肉棒吞入体内。  
「总是坐着不动的话，肌肉会变得不好看。」御堂说，「今天早上预订了健身器材，明天一早会送到。今晚就先用这个吧。自己动，半个小时过后，我会来带你洗澡。」  
玩偶接收到了来自御堂的指令，开始在那根肉棒上起起伏伏。以御堂的角度，虽然无法看见那根肉棒被包裹吞吐的具体情形，但房间里响起的水声已经足够让人展开想象。  
御堂离开了房间。  
面对那样一具活色生香的肉体，御堂实在无法视若无睹。可他也并不打算这么快就和它发生关系。他还需要观望一段时间，来确认这个玩偶对自己来说，是否真正安全。  
只要能够通过最初的观察期——它会是他有生以来，最好的性爱对象。


	6. 【佐伯视角】晨练

这是一个外形与普通健身会所的运动单车几乎一般无二的器材，除了深深埋入佐伯后穴，并随着运动的节奏不断抽插他身体内部的部分以外。  
运动的频率是事先设置好的，一旦懈怠或是用力过度，令人痛苦的电流就会从身体各处爆发开来。被点击了几次之后，佐伯克哉很快找到了合适的运动节奏。  
就像找到了与暴虐的性爱对象交欢的默契一般，运动的疲累被身体内部的快感完全抵消。佐伯感到自己的后穴在器械的抽送下湿软一片，性液或许已经从坐垫流淌到了放置器械的垫子上。  
运动的时长被设定为四十分钟，如今还剩三十有余。这是从今往后，他每天清晨必须经历的锻炼。  
佐伯一边双腿交错着发力，将器材运转的频率控制得恰到好处，一边用抵抗快感后仅剩的精神，试图听清一旁来自御堂孝典的喘息。  
御堂孝典，此时就在佐伯身旁的跑步机上。不同于佐伯所使用的这台定制的机械，御堂使用的，是真正可以摆在体育商店售卖的运动器材。御堂把跑带的速度设置得很快，但此时他的呼吸尚且平稳。  
这是佐伯第一次看到御堂晨跑。他和御堂并没有真正意义上的共同生活的经验，所谓的同居，也只是佐伯单方面的囚禁他罢了。那个时候，御堂对他只有单方面的拒绝，而被御堂这种拒人千里的态度所激怒的佐伯，也只是执拗于彻底掌控他而已。而当他终于回过神来的时候，一切都太晚了。  
而今后的每一个早晨，他都可以这样陪伴着御堂。只是想到这一点，佐伯的内心便被奇妙的满足感充盈了。  
诚然，这和他彼时所渴求的生活恰好完全相反——他所幻想过的生活，是御堂被他从身至心完全掌控，而他则负责让御堂沉溺在快感的海洋里无法自拔。  
他曾对御堂用一个词形容这种支配与被支配的关系，叫做「云泥之别」。  
御堂终究没有被他踩进泥里，乃至决绝到用天人永隔的方式去宣誓自己永不屈服的尊严。从始至终，在佐伯面前，他都是那么高高在上。  
而或许是命运的捉弄，让他不得不用这样卑微到尘埃里的方式去换取回到御堂身边机会。  
作为一个征服者，他的退而求其次的选项，竟然是被对方征服。听上去多少有些讽刺。  
一记小小的电流爆发在佐伯体内深处，痛感从肠壁蔓延开来。器械对他的走神给予了冷面无情的惩罚。  
佐伯发出了一声略带痛苦的闷哼，稍稍加快了踩踏的频率。

四十分钟过后，器械的显示屏暗了下去，提醒他运动结束。御堂也从跑步机上走了下来，带着运动后的喘息，走到了佐伯身后。  
「你这可真是……」御堂的话语里带着无奈的笑意，「地毯都湿透了。」  
佐伯感受到御堂的手指在自己尾椎骨下方划过。那是他和器械连接的地方，运动结束的那一刻，器械正好插在身体最深处，于是便一直这样插着。佐伯是玩偶，没有主人的命令和动作，他必须保持静止。  
御堂的手从佐伯的腰侧伸过来，下一刻，佐伯的背部感受到了御堂身体的温度——御堂把他抱在了怀里。像是想要休息一会似的，御堂就这样收紧了双臂，一直抱着他。  
佐伯的瞳孔不自觉地收缩了。  
御堂的喘息盘绕在他耳边，那灼热的气流激得他全身发烫。抱着佐伯的双手那样有力，哪怕他放松了全身，依旧稳稳地被抱在怀里。  
而最让人无法忽略的是，当保持着这样暧昧姿态的情况下，器械上那根始终坚硬着、又早已被佐伯含热了的仿制性器，存在感变得无比鲜明，就好像——就好像御堂正抱着他，将性器从身后深深插入他的身体。  
交合的画面在脑海浮现的那一刻，佐伯的后穴随之激烈地痉挛起来。大股大股的淫液无法抑制地流下，将原本湿透的地毯洇得可以反射水光。  
只靠着被御堂插入的想象，他竟然高潮了。  
佐伯终于意识到了自己的自欺欺人。曾经他应下Mr.R所开出的条件，接受变成一个玩偶的改造与调教时，曾不断告诉自己，这一切只是为了摆脱囚于Club R为奴的悲惨处境，只是为了回到御堂身边。哪怕来到御堂身边后，他也一直认为自己愿意被御堂随意玩弄只是因为别无选择。而被御堂玩弄时内心的那点满足感，也只是因为赎罪的心态。  
他错了。  
不仅仅是身体，就连他的精神，也在渴求御堂的侵犯与支配。  
他根本就是乐在其中。  
意识到这一点的时候，恐惧攫住了佐伯的心脏。他太了解这一种感受了——这是Club R里的奴隶在「成品」之前的必经之路。每一个奴隶在完成从人到奴的转化时，都会经历一次恐慌。在这之前，他们往往坚信自己仍有独立完整的人格，绝对不会被彻底调教。而当他们意识到自己精神开始摇摆，开始被调教师所控制时，这种恐惧便会开始：他们会害怕从此再也无法掌控自己的人生，害怕未来可能经历的悲惨命运。而在度过这一阶段后，奴隶会变得无所畏惧，迎来彻底的平和：不再关心自身的命运，仅仅为了主人而活。  
身体的调教相对容易，精神的调教却只有兼具天赋与经验的顶级调教师才能够做到。就连Mr.R，都不曾让佐伯感受到失去自我的恐惧。  
而御堂孝典只是抱了他一下。  
接下来的时间，佐伯的精神是混沌的。他感觉到御堂是怎样一如往常地帮助他排泄，替他洗干净了身体，再把他放到床上，叮嘱他好好休息。而他则自然而然地，完全接受了这一切。  
他是属于御堂的东西——这个念头，第一次单独浮现在佐伯的脑海里，逼迫佐伯不得不认真审视它。他会像那些奴隶一样，在御堂身下彻底失去自我吗？他会沉溺在被御堂完全掌控的安心感里不愿醒来吗？  
想象着自己与御堂的未来——完全为御堂的欲望而服务，随时被御堂侵犯，被射得满身精液，甚至被御堂肆意鞭打，被逼迫喝下御堂的尿液……  
佐伯的身体轻轻颤抖起来。他悲惨地发现，哪怕是最令人羞耻，最没有尊严的想象，都能让他兴奋起来。  
或许……这样也好。  
在这样别无选择的境地下，他还能因此轻松一点。


	7. 【御堂视角】S·K

去公司前，御堂孝典在车里静坐了一会。他的下腹处已经平静了下来，但心情却还没有。  
回忆着刚才从背后抱住那个玩偶的情形，御堂对自己情不自禁的行为感到惊讶。他不是一个喜欢外露情感的人，更少表达亲密，和曾经的女友都不曾同居过。然而今早从跑步机上刚刚下来，感到略微乏力的那一刻，他却不由自主地把身体的重量交给了那个玩偶。  
是因为……那个梦吗。  
御堂记得并不真切，但清晨醒来之前，他似乎确实做着一个梦。在梦里，PROTOFIBER的销售权归属还没有正式确定下来。正在他为最终的决定感到犹豫时，两个男子闯进了他的办公室。那两个男子声称自己是菊池八课的员工，要求御堂将POTOFIBER的销售权交给他们。  
御堂起初并没有注意到他——另一个男子的身材十分高大，将他衬得有些不起眼。但当他戴上眼镜开口说话的时候，御堂的视线却再也无法从他脸移开。  
那是一张和那个玩偶一模一样的脸。  
御堂不记得他们究竟说了什么，似乎一度还起了冲突，而当他试图呼叫安保人员时，玩偶的手压在了他的手背上。  
在梦里，他心跳得很厉害。  
玩偶应当是在自己的梦里介绍过自己的姓名的，然而试图回想时却什么也想不起来了。御堂觉得有些遗憾，却又很快拉回了自己的思绪。  
或许是因为他在这三天的时间里感受过了过去三十多年都未曾经历过的性诱惑，才让潜意识创造出了那种一见钟情式的场景吧。  
御堂孝典轻轻舒了口气，发动车子向公司开去。

清早开始便是和一课的例会。一课的课长带着全员到会，偌大的会议室里鸦雀无声。  
或许是对上一次的销售失利感到惶恐，又或许是出于对御堂个人风格的了解，所有人的神经都崩得紧紧的。在这样低气压的氛围中，御堂有条不紊地交代了这一次销售产品相关的方案内容，对业绩指标提出了要求。一课的成员们纷纷认真记录着御堂的交代，直到会议最后，也没有人对御堂的方案提出任何质疑。  
看着会议室里沉默的销售团队，御堂的神色维持着一如既往的冷静，内心却扬起一丝怒其不争的无奈。虽然会议室里的安静象征着团队对他的无条件服从，但也意味着在这间会议室里，哪怕是一课的课长，也并不具备与他并肩战斗的能力。  
会议结束，御堂将一课的课长——山下课长留了下来。山下应当是以为御堂有什么需要特别交代的工作，因此格外诚惶诚恐。御堂看着他沉吟了一会，问：「你对菊池八课的情况了解多少？」  
山下听到御堂的提问，脸上出现的是出乎御堂意料的了然神情。只听他说：「原来御堂部长也已经听到传闻了啊。确实，菊池最近都在传言说要将八课解散，将八课里尚且可用的人员分配到其他课室去。虽然目前还是在传言阶段，但消息应该不假。」  
「解散的原因是什么？」御堂没有将自己惊讶的情绪外露，冷静地追问着。  
「八课在菊池一直是吊车尾一般的存在，因为一个月前的失踪事件又少了两名职员，其中一个还是八课销售业绩的主力人员，因此负责的项目也受了不少影响，就在前两天，八课负责的重点项目已经被移交给七课了。公司应当也是出于对业务目标负责的考虑，才想将八课解散吧。」  
「失踪事件？」御堂皱了皱眉。他本能地从这几个字里嗅到了不寻常的气息。  
「是啊。准确地说，是八课有一名职员失踪了，另一位职员——也就是刚才说的销售主力，是为了去寻找他，主动离职的。具体失踪的原因谁也没有准确的消息，不过大家都猜测是那位销售员工作压力太大，所以用失踪的方式去逃避责任了……」山下说着说着，才发现自己不知不觉失言了，又连忙补充道：「总之，那是个别的事件，我们菊池其他的员工还是非常兢兢业业的。即使八课真的解散，有员工被分配到一课来，我也一定会保证他的工作质量。」  
「你这么说，我就安心了。」御堂对他点点头。「顺便问一句，那个失踪的八课员工，叫什么名字？」  
「似乎是叫佐伯克哉。」山下说，「那个人单看脸的话，还算是个帅哥，所以课室里的女员工偶尔会提起他。」  
「佐伯克哉。」御堂把这个名字放在舌尖上转了一圈，嘴角勾起了让人无法察觉的弧度。

「我回来了。」御堂孝典打开次卧的门，目光落在玩偶光裸的肌肤上。  
玩偶自然没有任何回应，连眼珠也不曾转动一下。  
御堂已经习惯了这种无机质般的冷淡，径直走上前去，手里拿着一对乳环——严格来说，是一对耳环。这对耳环的主体是简洁的挂锁形状，佩戴的方式也和普通的挂锁如出一辙。  
御堂把玩偶抱起来，让他靠在怀里，将那一对乳环戴在了他的双乳上。玩偶的双乳看起来穿孔很久，也一直有佩戴装饰，因此当御堂将锁条插入那乳尖的小孔时，顺利到丝毫感觉不到一丝阻碍。而当两只乳环佩戴完毕时，玩偶已经在他怀里轻轻颤动起来。御堂用指尖随意拨弄了两下那对银锁，敏感的乳尖就充着血挺立起来。  
「虽然是一时兴起，不过看起来很适合你。」御堂孝典说着，侧头看着玩偶的表情，「你觉得呢，佐伯克哉？」  
玩偶的脸上终于露出了寻常人类一般的惊讶神色，双唇更是立刻失去了血色。御堂看到他这样的反应，就知道自己的猜对了。  
「果然……白天做着穿西装的体面工作，夜晚却跑到那种地方去接受调教，甚至抛下自己的工作不闻不问，只为了成为我的玩偶吗。像你这样淫荡下流的家伙……」  
御堂没有说下去，因为如果继续说下去，那一句话会是——「我不讨厌。」  
尽管只是一句交流都不曾有过的玩偶，却是御堂生命中绝对特殊的体验。至少就目前而言，御堂对这个玩偶十分满意，无论是脸、身材还是气质。  
御堂的手指开始在玩偶身上流连，从锁骨到腰侧，沿着浅浅的人鱼线来回摩挲。那是纯粹色情意味的挑逗。  
曾经他按捺着作为男人的本能没有碰他，只是出于对他来历不明的担心。如今确认了他的身份，御堂觉得自己可以不必再有所顾忌。  
在御堂的玩弄下，玩偶的阴茎很快硬了起来。  
「佐伯克哉。」御堂将他推倒在床上，「我会使用你。」


	8. 【佐伯视角】武器

御堂没有为佐伯做什么前戏——他不需要。那张始终含着按摩棒吮吸不止的小嘴永远又湿又软，后穴甬道的弹性也始终维持着最佳的状态。  
所以他只是扣住了佐伯的腰，然后一插到底。  
佐伯的目光紧紧锁住了压在身上的男人，哪怕他的身体一直在颤抖。他不是不熟悉这个男人的高高在上，可却也是第一次，这样全方位地被他占有着。  
「在想什么？」御堂的声音染上了少许情欲，显得低沉沙哑，「抱住我的脖子。」  
听到御堂的命令，佐伯的后穴情不自禁地抽搐了起来。他乖顺地用手臂环住御堂的脖子，指尖在御堂背上轻轻滑过。  
在被使用的过程中，用淫荡下流的姿态取悦主人的行为是被允许的。他可以哭泣呻吟，可以摆腰扭臀，可以紧咬着御堂的阴茎不放。  
可他觉得自己突然间什么都不会了。  
手臂的肌肤处传来御堂身体的温度，后穴更是被御堂的性器侵犯得彻底，那种饱胀的感觉让他想要企盼时间永远停留在这一刻。  
佐伯的视线变得模糊起来。连他自己也说不出，那逐渐盈满的泪水到底是来自满溢的情欲、奔流的快感，还是失而复得后的欣喜若狂。  
「只是被插入就舒服到这个地步吗。」御堂的低声里带着笑意，缓缓挺动起身来，「还真是不成样子啊。这里也……」他一边说着，一边弹了一下佐伯身前挺立的阴茎。  
被安装了单向阀门的阴茎连一滴淫液都吐不出来，可却在这轻轻一弹之下，迎来了第一次高潮。后穴猛地收缩起来，阵阵快感从尾椎骨出强烈地爆发开来，让他的眼泪在一瞬间迸出了眼眶，又很快被炽热的体温蒸发在空气中。  
「呜……」低声呜咽着，佐伯搂紧了御堂的脖子，寻找依靠似的将后穴拼命向御堂的下腹方向送去，不管不顾地要将那根性器紧紧含在身体深处。他全身的皮肤都泛起了粉红色，后穴滴滴答答地流着水，哪怕最小幅度的抽插都让房间里响起淫靡的水声。  
「你真是……」像是没有料到佐伯突然收紧后穴的动作，御堂猛地将佐伯的后背紧紧压在床上，腰部用力，惩罚似的狠狠挺动了十几下，把那因高潮而急遽收缩的后穴又肏软了几分，才把节奏放慢下来。  
胸前的挂锁有着相当的分量，随着身体的摇摆给予佐伯乳尖强烈的刺激，让他的双乳涨得通红，如同两颗成熟了的樱桃一般。而御堂微微眯起眼，视线正落在那对果实上面。  
佐伯的意识恍惚间回到了几年前。那个时候，他也曾用同样的眼神睥睨过被压在身下、被情欲折磨到毫无尊严的御堂。征服，占有，玩味，轻蔑，志得意满。处于支配一方的男人或许都是如此吧。  
高潮过一次，佐伯的肠壁被大量泌出的淫液浸润得无比湿滑，使得身体每一次被插入撞击，都发出不知羞耻的响亮水声。后穴被肏得松软以后更加乖巧柔顺，极富技巧地不断吮吸着御堂向体内抽送着的性器。  
佐伯曾无数次对比过——御堂的性器并不比佐伯自己的逊色半分；此刻用身体最隐秘敏感的地方感受它，更是无比鲜明地体会了那种坚硬和硕大。  
「嗯……哈啊……」  
佐伯双臂环着御堂的脖子跟随他起起伏伏许久，终于在自己的呜咽呻吟声中听到了御堂难掩情欲的喘息。明明已经许多年不曾听到过了，可那种声音再一次在耳边响起却与记忆中分毫不差。御堂……也终于和自己一样，沉溺在肉体的欢愉中。  
尾椎处，快感强烈地汇聚起来，把佐伯再次推上高点。佐伯的腰部变得无比酥软，又像是被快感刺激到僵硬，连迎合御堂的节奏都无法做到了；御堂双手扶着他的腰，抽插的力量并未减轻分毫。  
佐伯想要叫御堂的名字。可他的双唇还没有合起来，脖颈处的项圈便发出了微弱的电流，不多不少，恰好让他感到难以呼吸，也因此无法开口。  
这项圈是特制的，但凡察觉到他有任何与玩偶身份不符的行动意图，都会用这样的方式警告他，如果他执意行动，便一直释放电流，直到他窒息为止。  
没有御堂的命令，他甚至不能在高潮时呼唤御堂的名字——毕竟他只是一只玩偶，叫喊主人名字这样具备深层次情感连接的行为，是他不配拥有的。作为用来发泄性欲的用品，能够得到御堂的欲望已经是他的荣幸。  
快感从身体深处爆发开来的一刻，御堂的精液也射进了身体深处。佐伯收紧了双臂，把身体向御堂的方向送去，直到胸膛与御堂肌肤相贴，双乳处的装饰抵在御堂身上。  
也只是一瞬，几近窒息的痛苦让他的身体很快回落下来。可那一瞬终究还是吸引到了御堂的注意。御堂主动俯下身来，维持着深深插入的姿势，将佐伯完全压在床面上，身体靠近，盯着他的双眸。  
「刚才那个，算是在撒娇吗？想让我玩弄你这里？」  
御堂的手从侧面抚上佐伯的左乳，指尖从肌肤缓缓触碰到乳尖，拨弄着那敏感的肌肤与挂锁连接的地方。  
回应着御堂的动作，佐伯喘息着呻吟。  
佐伯并不需要这种爱抚——这一具被调教到无可救药的身体，早已只靠一根按摩棒就能高潮不断，更何况刚才被御堂的硕大抽插了许久，足以让他满足地颤栗一整晚。可他想让御堂碰他，碰他每一寸肌肤，每一个敏感的地方。他要让御堂玩弄他的每一处，体会他身体在这三年里被调教开发出的所有美妙。然后，让他沦陷——就如同当年自己每一次触碰御堂，都更加沉溺他一分。  
与在Club R里接受调教时不同，在御堂的身下，所有被侵犯的耻辱与不甘都消失不见了。佐伯轻颤着，让身上每一个细胞都为御堂的触碰雀跃起来。  
既然身体是他唯一的武器，那他便火力全开。


	9. 【御堂视角】名字

在性事上，御堂孝典一向自认拥有足够的节制力，直到名为佐伯克哉的、以玩偶身份来到他身边的男人，彻底打破了他的认知。  
又或许，从前那些单薄的经验根本称不上性爱二字，只是对生理欲望的肤浅的发泄而已。尽管过往的对象也都有着美好的胴体，可都比不上眼前的男人——肌肤的触感，迎合的技巧，恰到好处的隐忍呻吟，还是包裹吮吸着性器的绝妙肠壁，甚至是散发着淡淡烟草气息的身体的香气，无一不让御堂孝典沉迷其中。  
已经变换了五六个姿势，射在对方体内也有三次了，白浊的液体正随着性器的抽插，混着不断溢出的淫液，从对方的后穴里断断续续地低落下来。御堂孝典从不知道自己可以持久到这个地步，可如今的事实是，他根本没有办法让自己停下来。  
尽管怀里对象，甚至没有喊过他的名字。  
御堂把手探下去，触摸到男人的阴囊。那里已经胀得发紫，从沉甸甸的手感就能够判断里面贮藏了多少精液。被反复肏弄许久却无法释放，如今快感对于他来说，恐怕已经与酷刑无异。可耳边的呻吟却仍是极致诱惑的，那难耐颤抖的声调始终在向御堂传达着一个信息——他好舒服，想要更多。  
御堂伸手，把抱着他的男人的后背狠狠摔在床上，然后双手握住对方膝关节处，将那修长的双腿压成字母M的形状，然后对着那已经被肏到无法闭合的、沾着白浊、泛着水光的深红色肉穴，用力肏了进去。  
这样粗暴的力度，换来的是一声满足的长叹。冰蓝色的眼睛里水雾朦胧，晶莹的泪水从眼角无声滑落，可看向他的眼神却越发透露出迷恋。哪怕一向追求者众，御堂孝典仍是被他的眼神动摇了。  
这个男人……究竟是天生的受虐狂，还是——为了来到他身边，才做出了成为这样残酷的选择？  
这样的想法一闪而过，很快被御堂否定了。以眼前男人的条件，想要和他上床，何必需要付出这样大的代价。  
御堂发力摆着腰，用看似大起大合的姿态，不断撞击着男人早已被他探明的敏感点。只要这样做，男人的呻吟就会变得破碎起来，偶尔高亢的惊呼透露出对身体快感彻底失去控制享受。不过被肏弄了十几下，温热紧致的肉穴又一次绞紧了御堂的性器，痉挛着将那根硕大吞进身体深处，连男人身前胀得发紫的阴茎都随着高潮的到来一下一下不断跳动着。  
「你身体里面……」御堂俯下身，将唇凑近他耳旁，抱着他闭起眼，「又湿又热，紧紧咬着我不放。这么下流不堪……但是，很舒服。」  
不知道为什么，从插入这个男人的身体那一刻起，御堂已经没有办法将他当成玩偶看待了。那样鲜活而有生命力的触感实在令人无法忽视，更何况他们已经有了这样深刻的连结。御堂孝典拥抱着的，毫无疑问，是个绝妙的男人——哪怕他自己并不认同也无所谓。  
手指抚上男人胸前，寻觅到被穿了孔的乳尖，指尖再次玩弄起那果实，感受着那柔软果实包裹着坚硬金属的奇妙手感。听着男人高潮后渐渐平复的喘息，和被他的手指撩拨而起的细微叹息，御堂再次摆起腰来。这一次不再刻意寻找令男人舒服的角度，而是完全以自己的欲望为中心不断在那温暖的肉壁里寻找发泄的出口。  
高潮后的后穴依旧咬得很紧，被调教完美的肉壁总是给予他最想要的刺激，让御堂第一次感受到，性事中的身体愉悦并不只有高潮那一瞬——在这个男人身体里的每一刻都是至高无上的享受。  
第四次，御堂依旧射进了对方的身体里。只是这样还不够，他从男人身上下来，反手将他以趴着的姿势抱进怀里。臀部朝上的姿势让精液流出变得困难，而御堂则仿佛享受性事后的余兴节目一般，将两根手指插进那被饱喂过的肉穴随意搅弄。  
男人的手搭在御堂肩头，指尖随着御堂的动作不自觉地颤动着。哪怕快感并不强烈，怀中人身体的紧张和放松仍然分明地传达给了御堂。这样细致的反应，哪里是区区性玩偶能够做到的。  
两根手指很快被穴内的液体浸透了。御堂想要抽出手指，男人的后穴却强烈收缩起来，挽留住了御堂的手指。  
「吃了这么多精液，还这样不知满足。」御堂的声调里带着餍足的笑意，「一会把你清理干净了，还要好好惩罚你。」  
听到惩罚两个字，男人轻轻颤抖了一下，可也到此为止了。无论御堂想要对他做什么，他都是顺从的。这一点，也让向来征服欲强烈的御堂十分满足。  
「以后就叫你克哉吧。」御堂说，「有了名字以后，需要下命令的时候也会变得方便。」  
并不是不能给他一个新的名字。说出克哉的名字时，御堂尚且没有意识到自己的私心。  
拥抱着男人温热的躯体，室内的空气也正缱绻。御堂正思考着究竟是再来一次，还是将身上人玩弄到心满意足后去浴室清理，放在床头的手机却在此时响了起来。  
屏幕上显示着母亲的名字，让御堂不得不打消挂断电话的念头。  
「喂，母亲这么晚打电话过来，是有什么事吗？」  
御堂出生在精英式的家庭里，父亲是气质儒雅的成功人士，母亲也毫不逊色。尽管身为独子，但御堂如今已经在东京独立，与家里的联络并不频繁。像这样夜里打电话过来的情况实在少之又少。  
御堂的母亲先是问候了几句，很快也向御堂说明了情况——她希望这个周末，御堂能够抽出时间，去见一个女孩子。  
尽管话语说得并不直接，但其中含义却显而易见。像御堂这样的成功人士，往往成家很早，三十出头该是儿女入学的年纪。御堂的父母在他的恋爱上从未过多干涉，已经是十分开明；而这一次要见的女孩子，也是父亲事业上的合作伙伴的女儿，对方主动示好，断然没有直接拒绝的理由。  
御堂明白母亲的为难之处，答应了见面的事。  
等到电话挂断，房间里早已没了之前的旖旎气息。御堂将抱着克哉的手臂紧了紧，突然感到一丝讽刺——一边答应着和纯情的女孩子的约会，一边怀里拥抱着淫荡的同性床伴，怎么看都不像是正派的行动。  
如果……  
一个念头自然而然地闯进御堂的脑海。  
如果有朝一日，他真的要结婚生子，那么克哉……该怎么办？


	10. 【佐伯视角】捉弄

自从御堂答应了母亲的邀约，佐伯就觉得时间流逝得飞快，尽管期间御堂又抱了他三个晚上，每一个都足够他用一生去回味。  
那个金发的妖魔说得对，身体变得这样淫荡下流以后就绝无可能恢复到从前，而在被御堂那样抱过以后——他又何必再回到从前？反正他除了御堂以外早已没什么可以失去，若是能用这具身体为御堂换来前世从未体验过的欢愉，即使要他死在御堂身下他也不会有片刻犹豫。  
可惜他身体的强度早已被调教到难以想象的坚韧，想要死在御堂给予的高潮里恐怕是痴心妄想，最有可能的结局还是被遗忘在这张床上，在脱水的状况下慢慢死去。而在那之后，御堂或许会用那双玩弄过他全身的双手，将他的新娘抱进婚房。  
于是他想起了蓝胡子的故事。在那个故事里，城堡里的贵族有一间小小的房子，房里挂满了的过往妻子。如果能够得到那样一个结局，或许也算善终了——毕竟长眠在属于御堂的地方，或许在腐烂之后，还能有机会把他真正的伴侣吓上一跳。  
佐伯的嘴角动了动，想要扯出一个讽刺的笑容。可他戴着口塞。更何况哪怕再高级的玩偶，也是不会对着天花板无端变换表情的。  
说起来，佐伯其实早已习惯了作为玩偶的生活，被放置在床上的时候很少有多余的思绪。一方面他的体内总是放置着各式各样的玩具供他消遣，另一方面他也乐于遵循那个金发妖魔的调教，用对主人的羞耻幻想打发掉那些不知所谓的时间。  
或许是这几天被御堂喂得太饱了，今天放进身体的玩具竟已不足以让他分神，但说到底，他此刻这样心神不定，恐怕还是受了那件事的影响——  
现在的御堂，恐怕已经见到了那个女人了吧。既然是来自母亲的安排，想来起码是门当户对的，人品也该信得过——说来也是可笑，御堂相亲的女孩子人品如何，哪里是他这个曾经对他无恶不作的家伙需要考虑的问题。  
佐伯难耐地收了收后穴，去感受盛在里面的御堂的精液。那是他被调教得最充分的地方，哪怕盛满精液过夜也不会因此生病，被迫放松肉穴让精液流出的时候更是美不胜收——后者他没有亲自确认过，全凭那个金发妖魔的口述。妖魔说起话来总是一尺水十丈波，只有对他身体的描述还算贴合事实：至少他看似把佐伯的淫荡下流描述得天花乱坠，但仔细一想就能发现，那些词句确是恰如其分的。  
明明他们昨晚还做过，御堂射了两次，都在他身体里，可惜当晚就被清洗干净了。如今身体里还留着御堂的精液，是因为出门之前又被抱了一次。可一次实在是太少了，哪怕用尽了全力，佐伯也分辨不出后穴里包裹着粗大肉棒的水盈盈的黏液中究竟有多少来自御堂的精液，又有多少只是他那卑劣的肉穴在渴求御堂时流下的不值一提的泪。  
明明出门前，御堂已经好好把他填满了——后穴里的仿真阳具是迄今为止用过的最大的尺寸，前端的阴茎锁和尿道棒也有着沉甸甸的分量，嘴里有口塞，四肢是紧缚的状态，双乳的孔洞里还挂着御堂亲自挑选的装饰。这样豪华的待遇应该足够他想着御堂的身体高潮到脱水了，可他竟觉得浑身空虚。

天色暗下去的时候，御堂终于回来了。进门时御堂的脚步都是轻快的，为佐伯拆下紧缚身体的绳索和锁链时的动作也极度放松。佐伯很快看到了他的表情——确实是微微勾着唇，带着一点志得意满的骄傲，是这个男人最意气风发的姿态。  
白天的约会，应该很顺利吧——佐伯这样想着的时候，御堂恰好抽出了插在他体内的仿真阳具。那根粗大的器具离开身体的一刻，连佐伯都听到了清晰的水声——并非肉壁与无机质在淫液的润滑下摩擦而过的那种声音，而是肉穴里一涌而出的大股淫液破碎在身下的声音。  
「今天好像格外辛苦啊。」御堂的话语里带着笑意，「或许我该早点回来的。」他把佐伯抱在怀里，伸手去解那个阴茎锁，一边说着，「只不过难得在那种场合遇到有趣的人，不知不觉聊了很久。」  
话音刚落，佐伯的身体便绷紧了。  
「出乎意料，竟然是个像男孩子一样干净利落的家伙，短发，穿一身黑白，说话也直来直往。」御堂继续说着，「和以前见面的类型完全不同。」  
好像在等待佐伯的反应一样，御堂的话语和动作同时停了下来。  
完全不同……所以呢？觉得有趣？感兴趣？想要深入了解？还是……决定交往试试？  
玩偶不会说话，可佐伯的身体已经用轻微的颤抖发出了哀鸣。  
「最重要的是。」仿佛完全没有注意到佐伯的情绪一般，御堂用轻松的语气在佐伯耳边说，「她一开始就告诉了我——她对男人不怎么感兴趣。」  
……诶？  
一瞬间，颤抖又停了下来。他突然意识到，御堂或许从一开始就不怀好意。他故意说出那些让人误会的话，只不过是想要看他的反应。  
「你知道我是怎么回答的吗？」御堂在耳边低低笑了一声。他终于将阴茎锁拆了下来，随手丢在了床边，「我说，我最近倒是对一个男人很有兴趣。」  
佐伯瞳孔一缩，眼前有千万烟花绽放开来。他感觉到被御堂托在掌心的阴茎正激烈地挑动，而后穴则痉挛得水声不绝。他甚至没反应过来这究竟是怎么回事——他虽听说过技巧足够高超的话，仅凭下流污秽的羞辱也可以让人的身体攀登极乐，可御堂才刚刚说了一句，还是即使明晃晃摆到台面上也不会有人侧目的那种。  
可身体的状态已经容不得他想得太多，而御堂接下来的动作更是夺取了他最后一丝理智——期盼了一天的炽热肉块终于插进了他的身体，从他喉间顶出了夜晚的第一声惊呼。


	11. 【御堂视角】项圈

PROTOFIBER项目推进得如御堂预想中一样顺利，刚刚投入市场不久订单量就已经达到了十分可观的数字，御堂的心也稍稍落了地。一课虽在SUNRISE的表现上不尽如人意，到底还是菊池的最强营业课，用心调教之下，还是能把成绩拿出来。  
业务进展顺利，办公室内的气氛自然也松弛下来。午餐时间，年轻的员工们三五成堆，叽叽喳喳地讨论着下班后的计划。御堂办公室的们虚掩着，那些话题的讨论声便时有时无地传进来。  
他几乎是立刻就想到了佐伯克哉。  
最近除去工作与通勤的时间，御堂几乎一直呆在家里。他一开始以为自己是沉迷于克哉的身体，后来发现即使什么都不做，他也喜欢和他靠在一起时的气氛。毕竟天气正一天天转凉，有个温热的身体可以随时抱进怀里也没什么不好。可惜不会说话终究是个缺憾，御堂日有所思夜有所梦，竟然再次梦到了克哉。仿佛是上一个梦的延续，这次梦境的地点依旧是他的办公室，戴着眼镜的男人手里拿着PROTOFIBER的营销资料，与他一条条确认着内容。梦里的气氛其实并不愉快，但御堂的心却因此悸动着——那朦胧的画面里的克哉，是与他的想象一般无二的精英男子。  
难怪会有梦中情人这样的说法。  
于是当天晚上，在一次近乎灭顶的高潮过后，御堂撑在克哉的身上喘息着，于理智最为脆弱的时刻，终于说出了那句话——  
「你如果不只是个玩偶该多好，克哉。」  
此刻的御堂还未意识到这句话里的一语双关，只是单纯抒发着无法与身下人进一步相互了解的遗憾。话音落下时，克哉的脸上尚且只有高潮后的绯红，然而绯红消失得很快，取而代之的是无措的茫然，以及不知为何就在没有命令的情况下迎上来的手臂。  
克哉抱住了御堂的后脑，然后吻了他。  
这个吻实在太过刺激了——纯粹字面上的含义。灼人的电流从克哉的唇瓣窜流到御堂身上，激痛之下御堂仿佛听到了电火花炸开的声响。而当他终于反应过来，怀里的人早已晕厥过去。  
御堂这才意识到了问题所在。那只项圈紧紧贴着克哉颈部的皮肤，通体光滑得没有一丝缝隙，让人不知道它究竟是如何戴上去的，更不必说要卸下它。御堂曾以为那只是一个身份的象征，原来还有另外的功用。  
他的玩偶并非自甘堕落，只是始终被罪恶掐着咽喉。  
如今他终于明白为什么那本说明书上会有「如若产品无故晕厥，静置数小时即可恢复」这样的描述，也明白了说明书为何强调主人不可拆卸玩偶颈上项圈，否则视为放弃对玩偶的所有权。  
时至深夜，克哉的呼吸已经渐渐恢复平稳，御堂思前想后，还是拨通了四柳的电话。  
这个电话意味着他必须向多年好友坦诚交代关于克哉的来历，而在此之前御堂一直认为那必须是属于他一个人的秘密。无端收下来历莫名的性玩偶听起来已经足够下流，更何况这几日的频频欢爱也在克哉身上留下的不少痕迹，哪怕自己拒绝说明，到时候医生检查克哉的身体，一切也会昭然若揭。  
可无论御堂把自尊心放得多高，眼前鲜活的生命终究更胜一筹；而一想到两周来床笫间的快乐或许尽皆出于克哉的忍辱负重，御堂的心情就蒙上了另一层阴影。  
取下了身上所有的装饰，御堂给克哉穿上了衣服——他们身形相差不大，御堂的衣服穿在克哉身上，竟出奇地合身。换完衣服，御堂就接到了四柳的回电。根据四柳提供的地址，御堂带着克哉来到一家私人诊所。  
诊所的主人或许与四柳私交颇深，对御堂半夜叨扰的行为没有表现出一丝不耐，尽职尽责地为克哉做了各项指标的检查，而每一项检查的结果都表明这个昏睡着的玩偶其实十分健康，要说有什么异常之处，也不过是脖子上无法拆卸的项圈，以及乳尖颇为情色的穿刺。  
于是御堂只好亲自说明了克哉体内的机关。那种描述让经验丰富的医生都不可置信地睁大了眼，直到X光片证实了克哉的海绵体内确实放置着某个用于控制排泄的装置。  
「这可不太好办。」医生摇着头说，「以我们这里的技术，没办法保证在不伤害到正常组织的情况下把它取出来，它看起来和病人的海绵体完全融为一体了。」  
于是他们决定把那个单向开关放在一边，优先解决项圈的问题。这本来已经不属于医院所该管辖的范畴了，但好心的医生还是帮忙从中联络，定下了第二天早晨的「手术」。  
项圈由合金制成，破坏的方式也足够简单粗暴。他们在项圈底下垫了保护材料，可项圈本身就紧，保护材料也只能垫上薄薄的一层，切割的仪器在金属上发出刺耳的响声，御堂站在三步之远的地方都不断皱着眉，而克哉却如同一个真正的玩偶一般，对鸣响在耳边的声音没有一丝反应。  
两位医生则在旁边面面相觑。他们原本在这里是为了在有突发状况时施以救援，可病人的冷静超乎他们的想象，而项圈在被破坏的过程中也不曾释放过什么电流。他们花了二十分钟就切开了项圈，把它从克哉脖子上取了下来——原本被项圈遮盖的地方明显比其他肌肤更加白皙，可见这东西在他脖子上已经不是一天两天的事了。  
「现在你可以说话了。」稍显年轻的医生开口问他，「你是谁，又是被谁胁迫，变成这副样子？你不用怕，你现在已经安全了，这里的人都会保护你。」医生说完，又把犹疑的目光投向了御堂。他似乎仍然对御堂抱有某种不信任，或许暗地里已经把他想象成造成这一切的罪魁祸首。  
佐伯克哉仍躺在手术床上，半晌终于抬起手，触碰了脖子处原先放置项圈的地方。然后他将头转向御堂的方向，缓缓坐了起来。  
「我叫佐伯克哉，是御堂先生供职的MGN子公司的员工。」他看着御堂的方向，终于开口，「我没有被任何人胁迫，纯粹出于自愿接受了调教，并将自己以性玩偶的身份，送给了这位令我憧憬已久的御堂先生。」  
两位医生目瞪口呆地听着克哉的过于冷静的描述，半晌似乎反应了过来，又说：「您真的不必有任何顾虑，在这里您是安全的，或者我们也可以帮您叫警察——这位御堂先生，您可以先出去吗？」  
哪怕是年长些的医生，此时看向御堂的眼神也充满了怀疑。  
「他们说得没错，你完全可以在这里说出事实。」御堂皱着眉说，「如果你怀疑我和控制你的组织有什么联系……我出去也可以。」  
他说罢要走，却被克哉叫住了。  
「御堂先生——我的说明书里应该写明了，一旦您拆下我的项圈，就代表您放弃了我。您已经决定不要我了吗？」  
「我——」  
「还是说，您只是不喜欢我作为性玩偶的身份呢？」克哉的目光直直盯着御堂，眼神之锐利与他口中将敬语用到极致的词句形成了强烈的反差，「如果只是这样，我愿意成为您的奴隶、仆从、宠物……只要能够留在您的身边，任何您喜欢的身份都可以。」  
「克哉……」御堂轻咬着克哉的名字，一时间不知道如何回答。眼前的漂亮男人似乎的确有着异于常人的性癖，哪怕当着陌生人的面说出这样令人羞耻的话也能面不改色。  
「所以——可以请您不要抛弃我吗，御堂先生？」佐伯克哉抬起下巴，微微眯起了眼。  
那是御堂熟悉的眼神，每当高潮过后，克哉就会用这种眼神看他——冰蓝色的眼眸里盛满了迷恋与渴求，仿佛在用自己的全部向他发起交易，来交换他片刻的欲望和怜惜。  
他哪里拒绝得了。


	12. 【佐伯视角】主人

在两位医生难以置信的注视下，佐伯跟随着御堂离开了医院。御堂显然为今天的「手术」请了假，此时距离正午还远，时间充裕得很。御堂开车，让佐伯坐到副驾驶上。  
刚一坐下，佐伯就感觉到后穴里濡湿一片，几乎要满溢出来。他的身体一向如此，即使只是被静置着，肉穴里的淫水也会不断沁出来；为了防止那些淫液沾湿西裤的布料，出门前御堂特意为他买了超大号的棉条放在体内——那原本是女人用的东西。可如今才过了半个上午，他已经能感受到体内的棉条因为饱蘸了淫水而变得沉甸甸的，坐下时那些液体仿佛一瞬间就会从后穴中被挤出来。  
御堂却似乎没有注意到他的状况，朝着远离住所和公司的方向不断开着。眼前的景色越来越熟悉，直到一座公园映入眼帘，佐伯突然反应过来——这一带是他从前的住所。  
「知道你的名字以后，稍稍调查了一下。」御堂孝典说，「不管怎么说，把工作也扔在一边不管，不和任何人打过招呼就彻底失踪……你这种完全不给自己留下后路的做法，实在任性过头。」  
佐伯的呼吸微微一滞。御堂的话语带着淡淡的责备，却也流露出身居高位的年长者对后辈的关心——他当然不会想到，在另一个世界里，那个扔下工作，彻底失踪的人，会是他自己。  
「据说这所公寓还为你保留着——你那位八课的同事似乎来过这里，替你垫付了三个月的房租。」御堂说着，将车停在了公寓楼下，「起码把重要的东西都带走吧。」  
佐伯本人到场，公寓的管理员自然交出了房间的钥匙。公寓不大，环顾四周，佐伯也没看出这间屋子里有什么东西值得被带走，最终只从抽屉里拿出了驾照和印章。拿好了东西，佐伯转过头看着御堂，发现他伫立在床头的位置，若有所思地看着手里的东西。  
「你近视吗？」察觉到佐伯的视线，御堂转过身来，手里是一副再熟悉不过的眼镜。  
「不……只是装饰罢了。」  
「原来如此。」御堂说，「那么，可以戴上它给我看看吗。」  
眼镜递到手上，坚硬的质感里带着一点御堂手指的温度。  
事到如今，这副眼镜对佐伯来说已经没什么作用了，可御堂微微抬起下巴看着他，似乎对他戴上眼镜后的样子有所期待，佐伯只好打开镜脚，将它戴在了鼻梁上。  
「果然……」看到佐伯戴上眼镜后的样子，御堂用自言自语般的语调说着，「一模一样。」  
「什么……？」  
「我是说，」御堂走到佐伯面前，微微低头看他，「我梦见过这样的你。」  
没有等待佐伯的回答，御堂揽过佐伯的腰，转身将他压在了那张小床上。  
「今天的时间很充裕……你也快要受不了了吧？」御堂说着，轻车熟路地解开了佐伯的皮带——那皮带本就是御堂的，解起来自然容易；然后是西裤的纽扣，同样毫无疑问地在御堂最熟悉的位置；等那带着热意的指尖仅仅隔着一层布料触碰到佐伯的胯部时，佐伯才强烈地意识到，这一整个早上，他都被充满御堂气息的布料包裹着。  
内裤被扯下的那一刻，佐伯的性器便迫不及待地跳了出来，弹在御堂的手背上；而当御堂扯着棉条的绳线把那吸饱了淫液的棉条拉出来时，淫靡的水声清晰得仿佛整个房间都听得见。  
御堂随手将那根棉条扔进了垃圾桶，然后压在了佐伯身上。  
「不说点什么吗？已经没有项圈了，想说什么都可以。」  
「御堂先生。」佐伯微微眯起双眼，隔着镜片看着身上的男人，一手向他下腹探过去，隔着西裤摸到御堂已经彻底勃起的肉块，「请您……进入我。」  
金发妖魔说他没有做奴隶的天赋，果真如此，纵使他能够对着御堂将敬语用到极致，可在性事中将自己主动置于被支配的一方，对他来说仍然算不上容易。  
可他至少迈出了第一步，得到的回报也足够丰厚。御堂的性器撑开了他的穴口长驱直入，弄得他后穴又酸又胀，仿佛那里已经不再属于自己的快乐袭遍了佐伯全身，舒服得他禁不住叫出声来。  
「这么敏感。」御堂笑着。明明体内的性器硬得发烫，冲撞的节奏也毫不留情，御堂却还是一副游刃有余的模样，「我没抱你的时候，你就一直在盼望这个吗。」  
「当然……每时每刻都……」佐伯的双臂攀上御堂的后背，借力高抬起臀，晃动着腰部迎合起御堂的节奏。  
「真是个下流的家伙。」  
「那也是，因为您。」佐伯微微张着嘴，用喘息掩饰着志得意满的笑意，「这副身体……御堂先生还喜欢吗？」  
「那要看——」御堂单手扣住佐伯的腿弯，迫使他双腿开得更大，彻底暴露在空气中的后穴完全失去了臀肉的阻挡，御堂一个挺身，佐伯就觉得自己快要被贯穿了，「你是为了接近我，才把自己变成这个样子的吗？」  
「啊……」佐伯仰头，含混地答着，「当然，全都是因为您……」  
「真是狡猾的家伙。」扣着腿弯，御堂再次深深顶进了佐伯的身体，「告诉我，你想做我的什么？」  
抽插的节奏慢下来，慢到佐伯几乎能用体内肉壁描摹出御堂的形状——那根坚硬的性器在身体里小幅度地缓缓来回，自己的后穴贪婪而欢欣地含着它，任由它把这具淫荡的身体搅得汁水横溢，弄得自己如坠云雾又满身浪涛，舒服得浑身颤抖却还能死死抱着御堂后背不放。  
御堂在等他的答案，眼神里带着上位者的胸有成竹，还有一丝沾染着情欲的宠溺。一个念头从佐伯脑海中划了过去——此时此刻，如果他说想做御堂的情人，御堂也不会拒绝吧。性事中得意的男人本就比平时少了一道防线，只要自己稍稍示弱，濒临高潮的快感之下，又能有什么不被答应。他在另一个世界自始至终未曾得到的东西，这一刻终于近在咫尺。  
可当他张开嘴，回答的话却说不出口。  
「怎么？舒服得话都说不出来了吗？」御堂压低了声音，轻轻吻了吻他的耳朵。  
「御堂先生……」仿佛即将失去什么似的，佐伯强迫自己发出声音，「那么，我可以——做您的奴隶吗？」  
御堂沉默了片刻。哪怕看不到他此刻的表情，佐伯也知道，那不是御堂想要的答案。他的双臂僵在御堂的背上，腰上的动作也停了下来。御堂的性器仍然牢牢钉在他的身体里，那种硬度和热度彻底征服了他的身体，让他动弹不得，仿佛一个等待宣判的囚犯。  
然后御堂轻轻笑了。  
「你这个癖好可真是……」他仿佛轻叹了一声，语调却恢复了轻松，「好，我准许了。那么现在——你该叫我什么？」  
佐伯睁大了眼。  
随着御堂抬起身重新看着他，体内的性器也微微抽动了一下。只是稍稍抽动，竟也带来强烈的快感，佐伯禁不住迎上去，用早已被肏软的穴肉将他的性器吞得更深。  
「主人……」在一寸寸划过身体的快感中，他仿若梦呓般说出了这个词语。那声音几乎脱离了灵魂，仿佛是被什么无形的力量从他喉咙里逼出来的一样，可话音落下的那一刻，佐伯的后穴急遽痉挛起来，高潮一波一波涌起，他的身体在一瞬间彻底失控，激颤着沉沦在御堂身下。太过强烈的快感让他眼里的泪大颗大颗地流了出来，他还没意识到自己在哭，求饶的音调就已经缠绕住了整个房间。恍惚之间，他好像听到自己一遍一遍不停地叫着主人，直到御堂封住了他的双唇。  
于是他闭上眼，任由自己被下流的快感反复玩弄，终于彻底化成一滩春水，连御堂射进了他的体内都没有觉察到。

佐伯醒来的时候，身上已经换上了昔日的睡衣，身体干爽，显然被好好清理过，而御堂正坐在床头，翻看着一本原本被随意放在茶几上的外国小说。  
「御……主人？」佐伯开口。他还记得自己方才哭叫的姿态，再次呼唤御堂为主人也就不再那么艰难。清醒时分说出这个词汇实在是一种微妙的体验，毕竟那个金发妖魔曾经对他用尽了手段，也不曾从他口中逼出那几个音节。可此时此刻对着御堂，他喊得心甘情愿，甚至暗中欢喜。  
「醒了吗。」御堂转过来，低下身扶起他的后脑，给了他一个绵长的深吻，「睡舒服了？」  
「嗯……」佐伯看着御堂，回答的声音听起来仍然含混。  
「先回家吧。没有睡够的话，到家可以继续睡。」御堂说，「衣柜里似乎有你的西服，去换上吧。」  
佐伯应了一声，脱下睡衣，在穿衣镜前，把曾经伴随自己多年的蓝灰色西装穿在了身上。  
镜中的男子看起来和当年一样年轻气盛，隔着笔挺的西装，三年的调教仿佛没有在他身上留下多少痕迹，可另一个世界里的时光已经恍若隔生。  
而哪怕此刻西装之下包裹着这样下流的身体，佐伯也仍然要嘲笑曾经那个不可一世的自己——明明只要放下尊严承欢几夜就能得到御堂主动献吻，他彼时竟偏要一意孤行走到穷途末路，去拥抱那个玉石俱焚的结局。


	13. 【御堂视角】求欢

御堂孝典最近过得可谓是春风得意——字面意义上的。事业上捷报频传，情场上也如鱼得水，而自上次见过那个女孩以来，一向在自己感情状态上颇为用心的母亲也没了消息，让他大大松了口气。  
这一天照例在欢爱缠绵中收尾，克哉几次高潮过后，在御堂怀里舒服得失去了意识。保持着相互拥抱的姿势，御堂任由他在怀里趴了很久，直到缓缓醒转过来。  
「御堂先生……」克哉含混地喊出御堂的名字，略微沙哑的嗓音还带着情事的余韵，起身时相分离的肌肤又窜出躁动的热意。御堂扣住克哉的后脑，给了他一个浅浅的吻。  
只是唇瓣相接，却又是怎么在毫无察觉的情况下，仿佛电光火石间，就变成了下一个情欲的战场？  
御堂还没有明白过来，身体已经把怀中人压在了身下，肉块仿佛是径自贯穿了那个柔软紧致的湿穴一样，上下一同被渴求着的感觉让他的理智还来不及上岸，就被急速拖入到了深海之中。  
这身体的相性，实在好过头了——稍稍低头就能吻到对方的唇，转过身去又是最方便插入的角度，连性器与肉穴的大小都是恰好契合的饱满与紧致；而克哉分明从未触碰过自己的身体，却在第一次主动求欢时就完全了解怎么做会让自己舒服。  
就连那点小癖好，如今也让御堂觉得分外有趣，甚至为此买了整整一抽屉的小玩具，每天夜里乐此不疲地在克哉身上试验效果。  
御堂惊喜地发现他的克哉并非单纯追逐欲望，偶尔对过于露骨的刺激还会露出抵触的神情；但他受不了御堂注视的眼神和温柔的爱抚，永远会在御堂的亲吻里宣告投降，然后将自己全然交付。  
御堂很喜欢这个过程。仿佛敲开蚌壳，露出里面鲜嫩柔软的蚌肉，轻轻咬一口下去，就能汁水横流。  
抱着他，宠爱他，给他高潮。几乎成了御堂每天都要做的事。有克哉在，偌大而空旷的公寓变成了销魂的温柔乡，御堂甚至有些舍不得放他回去工作。  
可他到底还是舍不得浪费克哉的才华。  
其实克哉并不喜欢谈论以前的工作，御堂挑起过几次话题，都被他几句话敷衍了过去。可那也足够御堂做出判断了——且不论敷衍御堂多少需要点本事，光是能用三言两语就把事情的关键交代清楚，让人没有什么想要追问的地方，就已经不是克哉这个年纪的年轻人能轻易做到的了。  
更何况克哉也并非对事业不感兴趣——每每御堂在家处理工作，克哉会给他泡一杯咖啡，然后不经意地看一眼御堂的屏幕，有时会愣一下，然后露出若有所思的模样。御堂直截了当地问过，克哉回答「您的工作看起来很有趣」。  
于是他拜托四柳设法弄了病历证明，好把他这一个多月的失踪遮掩过去；又和菊池相熟的高管打了招呼，总之能让克哉顺利回到公司。不出所料的话，应该是一课吧——直接进入PROTOFIBER的项目组，彼此还能有共事的机会。  
「对了，你不是有个关系很好的同事吗？我听说他因为你失踪的事辞职了——你要不要联系一下他？」  
「啊……那个家伙的电话号码……我的确还记得。」克哉这样回答他。  
御堂怔了怔。克哉难得用这样随便的语气称呼另一个人——虽然在此刻之前，他也只称呼过御堂而已——而那句「我的确还记得」，仿佛两人已经多年不见似的。  
「那你？……」  
「嗯……我会联系他。」克哉对御堂摆了摆腰，用坚挺的分身蹭着御堂的下腹，「主人……请您……用力干我。」  
真是要命。御堂想。之前御堂发现克哉并不习惯称呼他为主人，就告诉他不用勉强，于是如今克哉平时都只称呼他「御堂先生」，唯独在床上爱把敬语用到极致。  
偏偏他还受用得很。  
「你这家伙……是想把我榨干吧。」御堂嘴上抱怨着，身体却又诚实地把肉块送到了最深处。  
响亮的水声伴随着囊袋打上臀瓣的肉声，听得人脸红心跳。御堂闷哼了一声，克哉则呻吟了出来。他实在是很会叫床，仿佛连高潮时哭吟的尾音都饱经调教。一个念头突然闯入了御堂的脑海——也不知道这个身体到底被多少人享用过。  
他自然是没有当场问出来，只是加快了抽插的频率。感受到了节奏的变化，克哉略微疑惑地抬了抬眼，仿佛想要弄明白御堂为什么突然间生了气；御堂只是抿着唇动作，并没有给他取得答案的机会。于是克哉顺从地陷进新的节奏里，抬腿勾腰，把湿软红润的肉穴送上来给他插。  
克哉似乎并不介意承受他莫名其妙的怒火，哪怕身体有些痛苦也能乐在其中。他的呻吟变了音调，高潮到得更快——御堂能够感觉到他在忍耐，想忍到和他一起高潮，他没给机会。十几下抽插全在敏感之处，硬生生从克哉的喉咙里逼出了一声压抑的哭叫。而御堂在他痉挛不止的肉穴里又插了十几回，才射进了深处。  
直到高潮的余韵过去，克哉才开口问了御堂生气的原因。  
其实冷静下来，御堂自己也觉得这气生得没有道理，克哉有这样淫荡的身体，又有足够招蜂引蝶的资本，哪里有守身如玉的可能；他自己尽管空窗多年，上过床的对象也并非屈指可数，又哪来资格来要求对方。  
于是他把人抱进怀里，说没什么。  
「就是在想……你床上功夫这么厉害，经验一定很丰富。」  
话音落下，克哉却在怀里颤了颤。  
御堂想让他宽心，又主动说了不介意，克哉却摇头，抬起眼看着御堂。  
「抱歉……」他说，「这的确不是能够轻易原谅的事。您可以因此尽情惩罚我。」  
他的态度太认真，语气太过郑重其事，以至于御堂有些怀疑，他到底是不是在求欢。


	14. 【佐伯视角】酒会

在御堂的安排下，佐伯回到了菊池。回岗前他去见了本多一面，将自己「车祸」的经过和与御堂在一起的过程一笔带过，又把垫付的房租还了回去——幸好另一个自己一向节俭，想拿出这点钱他还不需要求助御堂。他问本多今后的打算，本多说没有想好。两个人沉默着吃完了饭便告了别，回去的路上，佐伯接到本多的短信，说他打算试试接着去打排球。  
有追求总是好的。  
佐伯对本多的情感有点复杂，一方面他不得不承认这个粗神经的男人是自己身边唯一称得上好友的存在，另一方面又忍不住怨恨他在另一个世界的自己走上不归路的时候任由自己将他狠狠推开。  
这怨恨说来也没道理，毕竟错的是他自己。他只是有时候会妄想如果在一切变得不可挽回之前，有那么一个人能拉他一把，打醒他，阻止他，总之别让他看着心上人在眼前咽气就好。哪怕是把自己关进监狱都行。  
可妄想只是妄想，现实中并没有什么人把他绳之以法。他如今坐在御堂的车里，由着对方在停下车后拉开他的裤链伸进手来。御堂的手指握住了他的要害用力揉捏——他等到的并非惩罚，而是极乐。  
佐伯克哉不想承认也没有用，他就是一个渣滓，没品到可以在被害人毫不知情的温柔拥抱下高潮不断，屁股紧紧咬着对方的性器不放，甚至觉得一直这样下去也还不错。  
就当已经忘了上辈子的事情，这辈子还可以好好过，他还有资格做御堂的枕边人。

旷工一个多月，佐伯早该是被开除的状态，重新回到公司却没有受到谁的白眼，甚至还被一向无视自己的人事格外关照着补办了病假的手续。他当然清楚这一切都是御堂的缘故，不仅是他，整个公司仿佛都知道了——那些茶水间里传出来的流言，仿佛并不避讳他。  
八课已经被解散了，如今原先的同事都被分到了其他课室里，片桐则在七课的课长升职以后接任了七课。  
佐伯被分配到了一课，同僚是一群曾经对八课嗤之以鼻的家伙，气氛可想而知。他并不怎么在意这些，他的工作不过是卖饮料，单打独斗对他来说本就更加轻松，何况这饮料他三年多前就卖过一遍。当下饮料的销售情况是御堂直接给他的，剩下哪些没有被发掘的机会点他也一清二楚。  
这一次他不慌不忙，表现得甚是低调——毕竟在跑业务的过程中还要给自己湿润的后穴换棉条，傍晚也要提前回家给御堂准备晚餐。反正一课那群家伙从来不会主动搭理他，没人会发现他在外勤中偷懒。  
一周过去，他的营业指标堪堪压过课里第二名一个微小的数字，算是给御堂一个交代——毕竟自己是御堂打了招呼塞进一课的人，哪怕自己不在意，也总要给御堂撑一撑门面。课里的人对此啧啧称奇，纷纷在办公室侧目看他，佐伯一副浑然不觉的样子，敲着键盘很快写完了报告书递交了上去，用的是御堂最喜欢的风格。  
交完报告的时间是下午四点，离下班还早，不过营业员平日加班都是常事，到了周五一般没人计较早退的事。佐伯收拾好公文包便准备离开。  
这周的业绩不错，课室里气氛轻松，有几个精英骨干在办公室里互相吹嘘着，看见佐伯准备走，互相使了眼色朝他走过来，想邀他下了班一起喝酒。佐伯心里冷笑一声。一边想着所谓一课精英也不过这样趋炎附势的家伙，还不及本多值得深交，一边面无表情地拒绝了对方的邀约。  
「抱歉。」他这么说，「我该回去做饭了。」  
眼前几个男人面面相觑了一阵，只得尴尬地让开了路。他们或许想不到佐伯会摆出这样毫不避讳的态度——公司里的人都说他是御堂包养的情人，他这一句话，和亲口承认了也没什么区别。  
「哎，其实——那家伙还真挺漂亮的。」他听到背后有人这样说。  
「你小声一点！」另一个人赶紧唬他。  
佐伯原本不用理会他们，可念头一转，他把脚步停了下来，回过身去看着那几个男人，然后倏然笑了一下，看着那几个男人全都呆立在了原地，才收起了表情调头走了。  
在Club R里调教了三年，这点小伎俩他早就练得炉火纯青，只是没想到第一次在现实世界里使用，对象竟然不是御堂。这件事自然不能让御堂知道——最近御堂渐渐表现出了对他的独占欲，断然忍受不了他在外面诱惑别的男人。  
虽然那个男人表达嫉妒的方式也可爱得让人着迷……  
佐伯切断了思绪，紧了紧后穴，加快了脚步。  
再想下去，他的棉条就要撑不住了。

对佐伯来说，准备晚餐的过程其实挺枯燥无聊——每每用尽十多平米的厨房空间，成品还装不满六寸的碗。好在他的耐心是被彻底训练过的。另一个世界里御堂失去意识以后几乎粒米不进，外带的食物没几样能撬开他的嘴，佐伯只得变着花样折腾食材，在无数次的实践中终于对御堂的喜好有了一点把握。  
摘去项圈以后，御堂常常惊讶于他的厨艺，佐伯也只能问心有愧地收下那些褒奖——他总不能把这厨艺的来源如实告知。  
晚餐的气氛一如既往地和谐，用餐完毕佐伯起身收拾碗筷，突然被御堂从身后抱住了腰。他顺从地靠在御堂怀里，抚上御堂的手指，和他一起解开西装裤上的皮带。  
「明天有个酒会。」御堂说，「是和一些大学时期的朋友。你也来吧，我想……把你介绍给大家。」  
御堂的声音就响在耳边，轻柔却磁性，说不出地性感。佐伯的注意力被自己被爱抚到颤巍巍立起来的分身夺走了一半，于是反应慢了半拍，含混地答应下来，才想到其中深意。  
他出现在御堂的旧友们面前，总不能以奴隶的身份；而御堂显然也不打算只以上司的身份带他参会。  
他分明是在说——「我想告诉他们，你是我的恋人。」


	15. 【御堂视角】契约

或许是四柳和其他人提前打过招呼，酒会上对于克哉的出现，大家似乎都不怎么惊讶。有不嫌事大的调侃几句御堂从前的交友标准，克哉也只是听着，丝毫没被别有用心的家伙挑拨。这样一幅对恋人全然信任的模样自然受到了大家的起哄，有人问克哉如今是不是已经和御堂住到了一起，得到了肯定的回答后又是一阵啧啧称奇，连自己大学时代不送女朋友回家的陈年旧账都被翻了出来。御堂被围攻得尴尬，只好拼命把话题往红酒上引。  
而出乎意料地，克哉在红酒方面竟然算得上懂行，尽管他并不刻意外露，可谈及相关的话题时总能有适当的回应，总之毫无露怯之处；他切割奶酪的动作娴熟，摇晃酒杯的姿态优雅，仿佛从来不是那个蜗居在单身公寓里的平民小职员，看得御堂心生欢喜，险些当着众人的面去吻他。  
只是他很快发现，克哉并没有把切割好的奶酪送进口中，红酒也只是抿了几小口而已；然后才想起来，克哉的身体是改造过的，不太能吃寻常食物，他做的饭菜都是单人份，自己仍旧吃那些果冻状的东西。只不过进食的方式从饲喂变成了正常就餐的形态，几种颜色的果冻食料分盘摆放夹取，竟真的给了御堂两人共同进餐的错觉。  
御堂心里有些不是滋味。项圈虽然已经取下，克哉身上的单向阀门却还留着，被改造过的消化道也仍保持着原来的状态。他拜托过四柳，也借着自己的人脉四处打探过，可即便是东京最顶尖的医院，也在看了X光和检查报告后，表示对克哉的身体束手无策。  
想到如今克哉平日里上班还需要在公文包里装上导尿管和女性生理期用的棉条，御堂便觉得这件事情不能再拖下去了。他原本无意让克哉再次造访那家可疑的俱乐部，如今看来也是别无选择。于是第二天白天，他带着克哉去了那里。  
俱乐部的名字叫做Club R，外表甚是普通。御堂进入以后直说要见店长，一个头发半紫半黄的服务生便走过来，说R大人早已恭候多时。  
那的确是个华丽的美人，一身黑色的长风衣衬得他身材修长高挑，金色的长发遮住一只眼睛，肌肤白皙而细腻，却只露出脸和一小节脖子，连手上都戴着手套——明明这个秋天还没有到最冷的时候，何况这个俱乐部里的空气着实燥热得很。  
放在一年前，御堂或许真的会对这个人产生兴趣，可如今他压下不快，刻意与他保持着距离。御堂直陈来意，希望他帮忙复原克哉的身体，哪怕要支付高额的费用也没有关系——他知道这样亮出筹码对自己没什么好处，或许会被狠狠讹上一笔，可他更害怕听到拒绝的答案。  
金发的男人却微笑着摇了摇头，说所有的改造都已经过身旁恋人的同意，哪怕放弃做人的资格也是因为对方心甘情愿。  
「我想你们没有搞清楚一点。」御堂沉声说，「即使是他自己，也没有主动放弃自由和尊严的权利。」  
他说这话的时候掷地有声，想起了十多年前的刑法课堂。那门课的老师是个过于严肃的老学究，平时讲课大多无趣，唯有那一堂课令他印象深刻。老师说生而为人，自由从来都有边界，这个边界不仅在于不可侵犯他人，也在于不可放弃自己，因此哪怕一个人愿意主动放弃自己的生命或做人的资格，伤害或贩卖他的行径也是毋庸置疑的犯罪。  
话音落下，克哉若有所思地盯着他看，而金发男人被他说得无言以对，姑且答应了御堂的要求，却又说起他与克哉早有约法三章，他将克哉送给自己，如果某天克哉被自己抛弃，就还要回到这个地方来。  
御堂不知道为什么这个男人可以把自己的犯罪行径说得那样理所当然，正想反驳，又想到如今人在屋檐下，克哉还要靠这个男人来恢复健康，只得权且忍耐，看着他笑吟吟地把克哉安排进一个满墙石榴红的诡异房间。  
他在门外等了半个小时，克哉便从房间里走出来了。御堂感到不可置信，毕竟这是顶级医院都不敢承接的手术，怎么到了风俗店反而像灌个肠那么简单。克哉低低笑着凑到他耳边，说如果御堂先生不相信的话，大可陪着去一趟洗手间——他可以尿给他看。  
两句话说得御堂脸红心跳。尽管替克哉把尿的事情他也不是没有做过，可如今毕竟不在家里，这家伙竟然也可以这样没脸没皮。  
「咳……所以，有什么想要吃的吗。」他岔开话题，「你很久没有吃过有味道的东西了吧，想吃什么都可以。」  
他一边迈着步子向外走，一边思考着自己去过的高级餐厅。他来时做好了被讹上七八位数的打算，那个金发男人却一分钱没有收，诡异地刺激了他的消费欲。  
「有味道的东西……并不是没有吃过。」克哉一边回应着，一边跟上御堂的步伐。  
「什么？……」御堂一时没有反应过来，待对上克哉满含深意的笑容后才醒悟过来，脸上又蒙了一层红雾，「你这家伙——」  
连着被调戏了两次，御堂脸红之余，总算也感觉到了克哉变得轻松下来的心情，于是心满意足地握住了他的手带他进了车里，又由着他从副驾驶上翻身过来握住了下身的肉块。  
「恢复正常以后，这里可就不能随时使用了。」克哉用颇为遗憾的语气说，「润滑和扩张都是磨人，事后的清洗也很麻烦，所以——」他一边拉开御堂的裤链，一边把自己的长裤连同底裤一起扔在一旁，「趁现在还为您湿着，再让我吃一次吧。」  
已经做到了这种程度，御堂自然也没了拒绝的可能。他庆幸自己的车停在地下车库的角落，而此刻正好没什么人路过，否则看到车身在原地不断起伏，任谁也能看出里面究竟是怎么一回事。


	16. 【佐伯视角】惊梦

与佐伯的身体一同恢复的，还有忙碌的生活——他们只享受了一个愉快的周末，然后御堂在周日的晚上拿出了PROTOFIBER的销售数据，和他探讨起达成更高目标的可能。  
其实根本用不上讨论，佐伯知道，那完全是可能的。毕竟，他在另一个世界已经做到过了——还是以他一个人的力量。  
他本无意卖弄自己在另一个世界的经验，可看着御堂专注而意气风发的姿态，他还是忍不住感到心动，最终和御堂一起整理出了更改指标后的销售方案。  
连曾经让御堂头疼的生产线调配方案，也被纳入其中。  
整理完方案后的御堂状态满足中带着兴奋，弯起眼角抱着他亲吻，又在时间已到了后半夜的状况下与他缠绵了很久。  
入睡前一刻，御堂抱着他的背，倦懒地问他，想不想来MGN工作。  
「MGN？」佐伯重复道。  
「嗯。到我身边来吧。」御堂说，「以你的能力，说不定很快就能和我平分秋色。」  
佐伯知道御堂说得不假。按自己在另一个世界里的时间推算，大概再过两三周，大隈专务就该向自己抛出橄榄枝了——在御堂工作频频失误、让上层心生不满的前提下。  
彻底取代御堂的位置，也不过是两个月内的事。  
「没有必要。」佐伯半闭上眼，欲求不满似的抱着御堂，鼻尖贴着他的胸口，感受着来自御堂身上、沐浴过后的香气。  
「嗯？」  
「我只要呆在御堂先生身边就可以了。」佐伯说，「并没有和你平分秋色的野心。」  
他不是真的没有了事业心，只是事业上的成就，他在另一个世界已经获得过了——得到之后才发现，失去了可以分享这些成就的对象，那种成功根本毫无意义。  
「……是这样吗。」御堂停顿了一会，突然轻轻笑起来，「好吧。看来我需要更努力一些了。」  
「哦？」  
「你这家伙，是喜欢被我凌驾在上的感觉吧？」御堂的嗓音本就带着情欲过后的沙哑，如今声线压低了，更透出撩人的性感，「为了不让你的才能被浪费，我也必须努力爬得更高才行。」  
到底是怎么……会产生这种误会啊。佐伯想。  
可他说不出反驳的话，反而情不自禁地把御堂抱紧了。  
「是这样呢，我的……主人。」  
  
销售指标被调整过后，御堂的工作变得忙碌，佐伯显然也无法继续游刃有余地享受工作上的闲暇。每天的晚餐由回家吃饭变成了在外面解决，还基本上是各自在外解决。一课的营业员们神经都崩得很紧，员工们突然变得连喝水的时间都要吝啬，唯一让他们肯花上一点时间的，是观察课室白板上的销售业绩进度条。  
佐伯自然高高挂在首位，把第二名甩开了将近一倍的距离。  
「真的不是作弊吗？」有人这样嘟哝起来，「会不会是从御堂部长那边得到了额外的情报啊。」  
竟然正好被正主听在耳中。  
「是哦。」佐伯笑起来，「就是因为和御堂部长睡了，才能做出这样棒的业绩。羡慕的话，你也可以试试啊。」  
此言一出，满室安静，大家愣了一会后四下散开，默默低头各做各事，再没讨论过什么。  
  
这一天，佐伯工作得稍晚了些，回到御堂的公寓已经是夜里十点。在玄关换鞋，说了声「我回来了」，却没有得到御堂的回应。  
佐伯走进客厅，才发现御堂躺在沙发上睡着了。  
「真是的，身上也不盖点东西。」佐伯坐到御堂身边，轻轻推了推御堂的肩膀，却发现御堂紧紧皱着眉头。  
这是……做噩梦了？  
「御堂？御堂先生？」佐伯加大了手上的力道。  
「呃——！」御堂是猛然睁开眼的，漂亮的紫眼睛里投射出一种无机质般的迷茫，而紧绷的表情里又传递出努力掩饰的惶恐。  
「御堂先生？是做噩梦了吗？」佐伯想要把人扶起来，御堂却在看清了佐伯的脸之后，下意识地后退，逃开了佐伯的手。  
这种反应……佐伯心下一沉，脑海中产生了一种不好的预感。  
「御堂先生，您梦到什么了？」  
「唔……」似乎终于彻底清醒过来，御堂呼吸稍定，从沙发上坐起身来，用食指和中指揉了揉太阳穴，「没什么……今天回家的时候突然觉得头疼，想要休息一下，结果在沙发上睡着了。」  
「头疼吗？」佐伯有点意外，「现在还疼吗？」  
「……有一点。」  
「那你在这里等一下，我去拿药。」  
御堂点了点头。  
看着御堂将药片就着温水服下，佐伯在御堂身后放了个靠枕，让他舒舒服服地躺在沙发上，然后分开双腿跪坐在了御堂的腿上，给他揉按着太阳穴。  
御堂的身体很快放松了下来，眼神里再次带上了一点倦意。他伸手抱住了佐伯的腰，又把额头抵在佐伯胸前。  
「可以了，克哉。」御堂说，「不怎么疼了。」  
「那太好了。」佐伯安下心来，「说实话……刚才吓我一跳。」  
「嗯？是吗，抱歉。」  
「不用道歉。」佐伯说着，低头去找御堂的唇，「是我自己吓到自己。」  
是啊，如果他不曾对御堂做出那些过分的事，如今又怎么会心虚害怕，怕……御堂会梦到另一个世界里，自己曾经对他做过的事？  
说起来，之前御堂也说过，曾经在梦里见过自己……还是戴眼镜的自己。当然，仅仅凭借这一点，无法确认御堂会梦到另一个世界的事——毕竟按照那个金发妖魔的说法，这个世界里的御堂孝典曾在一年前就光临过Club R，还有幸目睹了一场自己的调教演出。那个时候在调教台上的自己，也是戴着眼镜的模样。  
双唇相接，柔软的舌尖碰到一起。交缠深吻之下，情欲来得水到渠成。佐伯的呼吸急促起来，手情不自禁地往下伸，想要去解开御堂的皮带。  
「唔……」御堂抽出了探进佐伯口腔的舌头，轻轻推了推他，「我……还没有洗澡。」  
「啊。」佐伯也停了下来，「对了。该洗澡的人是我。」  
身体恢复正常已经快有一周，他还是不怎么习惯这具要在性事前有所准备的身体。其实之前的身体没什么不好——虽然无法自主排泄，还要吃那些食之无味的东西，可愉快的性爱足够弥补那些微不足道的损失了。  
可让他恢复正常是御堂的温柔，如果对此有所抱怨，反而是自己不识趣了。  
浴室里，佐伯被御堂抱在怀里，任由御堂的手指沾着润滑液，插进身后的小口浅浅抽送。  
「嗯……」指关节和穴口的摩擦激起令人战栗的快感，佐伯的身体禁不住颤抖，「可以了，进来吧……」  
「可以什么。」御堂笑，「才吃下两根手指，你现在紧得像从来没被人抱过一样。」  
「唔……」佐伯闭上眼，「那就请御堂先生，做我的第一个男人好了。」


	17. 【御堂视角】疑云

御堂孝典从梦中惊醒过来的时候，清晨的第一道阳光正从窗帘缝里透出来。  
最近……究竟是怎么回事。他轻轻做起来，用复杂的眼神忘了一眼尚且在身边熟睡的恋人。  
这几天的梦，简直像个环环紧扣的剧本。先是梦到被身为下属的佐伯在沙发上侵犯了，然后又梦到上班路上的相遇。这一天醒来，脑海中反复回放的，是自己在梦境中被佐伯压在厨房地板上玩弄的画面。  
明明自己并没有被恋人压制的性癖，怎么会……而且那些梦境，不管怎么说，都太过真实了。  
御堂轻声下了床，走出卧室，径直去了厨房。  
确实，就是这个地方。虽然梦境里的厨房台比眼前的更加空荡，但装饰布置完全一样。  
御堂的眼神在调料架上一瓶瓶扫过去。自从佐伯开始负责给御堂制作晚餐，灶台边的瓶瓶罐罐就多了不少，光是料理用油就有三瓶，其中自然有橄榄油，却和御堂脑海中的有些差距。  
这个瘦瘦高高的圆瓶，并不是御堂印象中，自己曾经购买过的橄榄油品牌。原来那瓶已经找不到了——是用完了？  
梦里出现过的放橄榄的瓶子，御堂同样没有找到。虽然即使找到了，也未必能够证明什么。  
是自己多心了吗。御堂想。毕竟，只是噩梦而已。  
「御堂先生，在这里啊。」身后突然响起了佐伯的声音。  
御堂的瞳孔骤然收缩，转而想到那是自己如今的恋人，不该那么紧张。调整了表情，他微笑着转过身去，向佐伯道了早安。  
「早上好，御堂先生。」佐伯笑着回应，自然而然地贴近了他，「今天是打算亲自下厨做早餐吗？」  
「啊……嗯。」御堂说，「想给你做个煎蛋，不过，突然不知道要用哪一瓶油了。」  
「诶。」佐伯愣了一下，「抱歉，家里的鸡蛋已经用完了……我昨天忘了去买。」  
御堂呼吸一滞，一时间竟不知道该用什么表情看向佐伯。  
「御堂先生……很想吃煎蛋吗？如果是那样的话，我现在去买也可以——」  
「不用了。」御堂立刻摇头，「随便吃点什么就行。」  
「这样啊。」佐伯微微眯起眼，「随便什么？」  
「嗯……」御堂下意识地想要敷衍过去，却从佐伯的眼神里读出了勾引的意味。  
……真是的。脑袋里想着噩梦的事，连在这方面的反应上都慢了半拍。  
「你这家伙。」御堂笑，「一大早就发情吗？今天可有一整天的时间用来吃你。」  
「就算是这样，从现在开始也没什么不好。」佐伯抱了御堂的腰，热硬的下体贴上他的小腹，呼吸的气流蹭得御堂耳根微痒，「说起来，我们还没有在这里做过……」  
佐伯揽着御堂的腰，身体往料理台的方向挪过去，然后坐上那一片最空旷的台面，对着御堂微微分开了双腿：「那么，我的主人，请问您想要怎样享用您的早餐呢？」  
已经做到了这个地步，御堂自然没有后退的道理。于是他拉开了佐伯的腰带，把他推倒在了料理台上，又握住他双腿腿弯，强迫他在料理台上屈起了分开的双腿，将湿软红润的肉穴露了出来。  
这个小洞，昨晚才被好好浇灌过，如今虽然已经闭合，却留下了饱经情事的痕迹。御堂用手指戳了戳那个地方，褶皱着的软肉便蠕动着翕合起来，然后含羞似的微微张开了一个小口。  
然后御堂想起来，厨房里没有润滑液。  
「就在您的左手边，不是有三瓶吗。」佐伯仿佛看穿了御堂的想法，轻轻哼笑着说，「随便哪一瓶都可以哦。」  
「食用油的话，会很难洗。」御堂说着，手却已经向着橄榄油的瓶子伸了过去。  
「那就拜托您，一会好好为我清洗吧。」佐伯说。  
御堂眼神暗了暗，呼吸也微微快了起来。  
他拿了那瓶橄榄油。  
透明带绿的液体滴在红润的穴口，手指伸过去，就着油液的滑腻顺利进入了那个肉洞。手指在肉洞里转了两圈，佐伯就舒服得颤抖起来。  
「真贪吃啊。」御堂笑，「简直像是在等着我喂点什么进去一样。」  
他突然又想到了梦里的橄榄。那一颗颗青涩的、小小的果实，如果能放到眼前这个可爱的小肉洞里……  
「那，主人想要把什么喂给我呢？」佐伯的话语里带着轻微的喘息。  
「让我想想……这里有什么适合放到你身体里的东西吧。」  
「这里？」佐伯停顿了一会，身体突然放松了一些，双腿也更加舒展，「柜子里面，好像有一瓶橄榄。」  
「柜子里？」御堂怔了怔。  
「嗯。就是上面那个柜子。」  
御堂平时很少下厨，厨房的柜子大多空着，所以刚才想要寻找橄榄油和橄榄，他也不曾想过打开柜子。他伸手上去拉开柜门，看到了佐伯说的那瓶橄榄，还有就放在它旁边的，一瓶橄榄油。  
正是梦里的那瓶，看起来几乎没有用过，是满满的一瓶。  
「这瓶橄榄油……」御堂疑惑地问，「为什么放起来？」  
「这种初榨的橄榄油，口感会比较辣吧。」佐伯说，「成熟一点的味道会比较好。」  
佐伯的声音向来低沉，此刻语调却微微发飘。不过下面的小嘴里含着御堂的手指，也难怪如此……甚至有点可爱。  
「原来如此。」御堂了然地微笑，拿下了那瓶橄榄，「全部放进去也可以吗？」  
「全部……」佐伯似乎吸了口气，「我再怎么……也没有到这个地步吧。」  
「那就看看，你一共能吃多少颗吧？」御堂恶趣味地朝着佐伯的软穴，伸进了第二根手指。  
「嗯……」佐伯轻轻答了一声，妥协得无比顺从。  
真让人忍不住……  
御堂的眼神更暗，索性学着梦里的佐伯，将半瓶橄榄油倒在佐伯身上，然后拿出那些橄榄果粒，沾着他身上黏腻流淌的油汁，一颗颗送进那微微张开的小口。  
每推进一颗果实，佐伯的身体就瑟缩着颤抖一下。可他始终不曾闭合起分开的双腿，反而努力撑着身体微微抬腰，好方便御堂把果实推得更深。  
「好胀……」十几颗果实送进肉穴，佐伯终于难受得开始求饶，「要吃不下了，主人。」  
「嗯？只剩五颗，就可以全部吃下去了呢。」御堂轻笑着，把两根手指贴在佐伯的肉穴处。这张可爱的小口正努力收缩着，不让刚刚被塞进去的那颗橄榄落出来。  
「那……」佐伯皱了皱眉，又妥协了一次，「请您把我放到地上去吧。平躺着抬起腿的话……说不定能吃下更多。」  
在性事上，佐伯向来乖巧又懂得迎合，可今天实在柔顺得出奇。这样的态度大大取悦了御堂，他双手抱住佐伯的腰，把他从厨房台上抱了下来，然后拉过他睡衣的下摆，让他垫着睡衣布料躺在了厨房地板上。  
简直是和梦中一模一样的场景，只是对调了立场。  
「克哉。」把人压在地板上，御堂忍不住吻了他的唇，然后直直看向那双冰蓝色的眼睛，「喜欢被我这样玩弄？」  
「当然……喜欢。」佐伯轻轻喘息着，「只要是您，怎样都喜欢……」  
「你真是……」御堂的喉头滚了滚，忍耐着胯间勃发的欲望，近乎粗暴地将最后的五颗橄榄送进了佐伯体内。  
「这下，可就全部吃下去了。」说这话的时候，御堂已经喘起了粗气。什么噩梦，分明——还是自己的性癖在作怪吧。看着佐伯被塞入了过量的橄榄，难受地扭腰又努力收缩着后穴、不让果实排出的模样，御堂简直硬得仿佛下一刻就能射出来。  
「嗯，身体里，好刺激……」佐伯理当知道御堂的状态，却又毫不留情地继续撩拨着他的神经，「这样一来，下面的嘴就没法用了呢。」他眯起眼看向御堂，微微张开沾湿的双唇，「接下来，就让我用上面这张嘴，来满足主人的欲望吧。」  
「这么刺激的话……只是为您口交，我大概也能兴奋到射出来哦。」


	18. 【佐伯视角】猜测

最近一段时间，御堂孝典变得有些阴晴不定——至少佐伯克哉这样觉得。  
要说过于反常的表现，倒也没有。违和感大多还是在性事，以及和佐伯日常的相处上——御堂有时候会有些粗暴，有时又有些冷淡。  
佐伯知道御堂是事业型的人，原本也没有在最初的热情过后还要维持日日浓情蜜意的打算。可当他被御堂折成犬伏式跪在地板上，凶狠地操弄内射过后还要被粗大的仿真按摩棒插进后穴「堵住精液」时，他还是禁不住要怀疑身后的男人对他到底是爱是恨。  
是恨也没关系——反正他原本也没有资格要求御堂爱他。  
他只是想要搞清楚——尤其是在分类的垃圾袋里，发现那颗跳蛋之后。  
在身体尚未从玩偶状态恢复时，御堂曾经为他买了一抽屉的小玩具，那颗跳蛋也是其中平平无奇的一件。那的确是市面上最容易买到的无线跳蛋的款式，非要说有什么特别的话——也就是和另一个世界里，自己曾经强迫御堂放进体内、然后在会议室里恶意打开开关的那一颗一模一样。那是十分理所当然的巧合。  
可如今其他道具还都好好地躺在抽屉里，只有这一刻跳蛋进了垃圾袋，这就不是什么容易解释的巧合了。  
佐伯想起来，御堂曾经说过，梦到过戴着眼镜的自己。可在那之前，他应该没有以戴着眼镜的姿态出现在御堂面前过。  
似乎还在沙发上做过噩梦。那个日子，和自己在另一个世界里第一次强暴御堂……是同一天。  
早起煎鸡蛋的那一天也透露着同样的违和感：在没有确认有没有鸡蛋的情况下先关心起了食用油，怎么看都像是去找那瓶橄榄油的。  
加上眼前的这颗跳蛋。  
Mr.R曾经提醒过他，来到这个世界并非没有代价，他当初只以为那个男人在强调自己需要做过玩偶这件事。可如今看来，并没有那么简单。  
想想也是，那个以玩弄人心为乐的金发妖魔，又怎么会轻易满足自己和御堂相爱的愿望？  
佐伯觉得自己该要问一问了。  
  
于是又一天清晨，佐伯比御堂更早醒来。看着御堂醒后兀自坐起来喘息的样子，佐伯装作刚刚醒来，慵懒地伸过手去抱他，趁势用脸颊蹭了蹭御堂晨勃中的阴茎。  
「早上好……做噩梦了吗，主人？」  
「嗯……」御堂眉峰微蹙，有些心不在焉。他的手下意识地伸过来，轻轻抚弄了佐伯的脸颊，逗猫似的引诱他翻过身来。  
于是佐伯也从善如流地把侧卧改成了平躺，脑袋靠在御堂小腹上，向上看去，「御堂先生……梦到什么了？不会是梦到我了吧？」  
「唔……」御堂的眼神落下来，先是怔忡了一会，然后目光变得柔和，「如果梦到的是你，就不算噩梦了吧。」  
「真的吗？」佐伯眯起眼，「恋人之间要诚实哦。」  
「恋人……」御堂眨了眨眼，突然笑了，「你这家伙，平时不是一直以奴隶自居的吗？」  
「因为，今天想听实话。」佐伯坐起来，把自己送进御堂怀里，尽量让自己弯起的眼角不要露出威胁的意味，「主人最近总是做噩梦，想知道为什么。」  
「我……」御堂徒劳地张了张嘴，却什么都没说。  
「不想告诉我吗？」佐伯低头叹了口气。他想要做出一副失落的样子，可他知道自己并不擅长这种伪装，只好不让御堂看到自己的脸。  
竟然真的能够奏效。  
「克哉……是因为太过离奇，才没办法轻易说出口。」御堂的语气软了下来，「我的确梦到了你，但又不是你。」  
「是我，又不是我？」  
「梦里的你，和现在完全不一样——是个让人讨厌的犯罪者，对我做了许多可怕的事。」御堂说，「总之，是一些毫无逻辑的梦……」  
「可怕的事，比如说？」  
「……」  
「比如说，强暴您吗？」佐伯盯着御堂的眼睛，看到了预料之中的惊讶神色。  
他说中了。  
「让我想想看……是不是还有在厨房里玩弄您的梦？或者，让您把跳蛋放进自己的身体？」  
「克哉……？」御堂难以置信地看着佐伯，「你怎么会……？」  
「我怎么会知道……」佐伯垂下眼，不自觉降低了音调。他在内心挣扎了一秒，还是选择了如实相告：「因为，这些都是我曾经做过的事啊。」  
  
从本多拿到PROTOFIBER的宣传单开始，佐伯一五一十地将自己在另一个世界里「至今为止」的所作所为全盘交代。他惊讶于自己记忆的准确——只要是和御堂有关的事情，他的记忆全部可以精确到天。  
或许是他在Club R里实在度日如年，因此早已向反刍一样，把那些过往的片段反复咀嚼过。如今这些记忆已经伴随着自己对御堂的执念刻入骨血，注定要伴随着自己的呼吸血液一同在这个身体里流淌，直到生命尽头吧。  
然而，不管佐伯怎么言之凿凿，把所谓「另一个世界」里的事说得清楚明白，御堂孝典仍然表示这一切实在难以置信——毕竟佐伯唯一的证据是御堂的梦，而御堂坚持认为梦境是无法充当证据的。  
或许他更加不想承认的，是自己在另一个世界里，竟被一个子公司默默无闻的下属用一瓶掺了药的红酒和一盘录影带摆弄到无力反抗的地步。对于向来高高在上、睥睨一切的御堂来说，那该是绝对无法接受的吧。  
「没有办法相信的话，不如由我来预言一下吧。」佐伯抱着御堂轻声说，「下一次的梦境里，我会对您做过更加过分的事。」  
「更加……过分？」伏在御堂怀里，佐伯感觉到御堂的呼吸停滞了。  
「是啊。我会……把您绑起来，然后用鞭子抽打。」  
「什……」御堂倒吸了一口冷气。  
「如果真的梦到了，还请您不要害怕。」佐伯的手伸下去，紧紧抱住了御堂，「只是梦而已。」


	19. 【御堂视角】验证

这一天，御堂孝典醒的很早，醒来的时候一身冷汗，微微发着抖。  
他似乎有一点分不清梦境和现实，怀抱里另一个肉体的触感甚至让他感受到了一点惊吓。  
然后他意识到，自己的确是躺在温暖的被窝里，而不是被双手绑起捆在墙边。他的指尖有点凉，可他怀里的身体很暖，热意一点点传递过来，安抚着他的神经。  
明明梦里面……也是这个人啊。  
御堂孝典仍然觉得难以相信，这个自来到自己身边起始终温柔驯顺，乖巧可人的恋人，会在另一个世界里，对自己做出那种事来。  
说到底，所谓的平行世界，竟然真的是存在的吗？真的有人能在平行世界之间来回穿梭……？  
可他又确实梦到了克哉曾经预言过的事。应该不是受到了心理暗示之类的原因……那个梦太真实了，就连克哉的皮鞭给予他的恐惧，此刻还残存在御堂的身体里。  
「为什么……」看着克哉的睡颜，他不禁低低问。  
「嗯……？」克哉仍闭着眼睛，潜意识里回应了御堂，抱着御堂的手臂又收紧了些，把人牢牢圈住了。  
「为什么……要做那样的事？」御堂再次问道。  
这一回，克哉终于挣开了眼睛。  
「御堂先生？」他抬起眼，眼神里透露着一点迷惑。  
「……」  
御堂没再说话。眼前这双冰蓝色的眼睛这样漂亮，又这样人畜无害，让他……那么喜欢。  
或许是御堂的沉默反而提醒了克哉，他露出了若有所悟的表情，轻轻放开了抱着御堂的手臂。  
「您……又梦到了吗。」  
「嗯。」御堂轻轻点了点头，「和你说的一样。」然后他又禁不住问：「为什么？」  
「为什么……？」  
「为什么，要对我做那种事？你说我对你提出了那种要求，想要报复的话也不是不能理解……」御堂眉峰蹙了蹙，「可是，也没有必要做到那种程度吧。」  
「……抱歉。」克哉垂下了视线，「我那个时候，没有意识到自己爱着您。」  
御堂呼吸一滞。  
「因为没有意识到，所以我以为自己单纯只是想要占有您，让您堕落到我身边来……等到我发现自己的心意的时候，一切都晚了。」  
「……先起床吧。」御堂脑中乱成一团，下意识地想要逃避一会，「上班要迟到了。」  
克哉无声地看着他。  
然后御堂才意识到，起床的闹钟似乎并没有响过。他向床头望了一眼——七点差五分。离上班时间还差得很远。  
「您再睡一会吧，我去做早餐。」倒是克哉先起了身，「这一次，应该不会再有噩梦了。」  
御堂不是贪眠的人，这一次却也顺从了克哉的意思，任由他替自己改好了被子。  
他心里尚且留有许多疑问。譬如在另一个世界里，后来他们怎么样了，克哉又为何会去到那个金发男人的俱乐部，又为什么被送到了这个世界。  
是因为被自己报复，才送去了俱乐部，变成了性玩偶的吗？……御堂脑海中冒出一个假设。不，应该不会。就算自己在另一个世界里，被克哉逼迫得突破了道德的底线，以那个世界里的克哉的强势，又怎么可能随随便便让自己得逞。  
克哉只告诉了他关于另一个世界里「过去」的部分，而关于「未来」的部分，他却一个字也不曾说起过。  
……这怎么还能睡得着。  
御堂起身去浴室里淋了个浴，洗漱完毕穿戴整齐后，佐伯也正做好了早餐。御堂从前吃西式早餐比较多，有了佐伯以后才开始吃和式早餐。他曾经觉得有点不可思议，明明有些餐点是自己从来不曾尝试过的，可克哉第一次做出来，御堂就觉得符合自己的口味。  
是因为，在另一个世界里……克哉就是这样给自己做早餐的吗？  
回想起来，克哉确实从来到自己身边起，就对自己的一切都熟稔至极。一开始表现在性事上，然后渗透到方方面面。  
就算交往的契机有些不堪，他们在另一个世界里……应该也是纵情欢爱、朝夕相处过的吧？御堂想。仅仅依靠梦里那几次单方面的、仓促的性爱，克哉怎么可能对自己了解到这个程度。  
然而克哉被送到自己身边时，却是一个被剥夺了做人资格，连发出声音的自由都无法拥有的玩偶。  
「佐伯……」御堂下意识地开口，甚至没有注意到自己对恋人称呼上的转换，「在你说的那个世界里……我们到底发生了什么？」  
「如果我说，您不知道会比较好的话……」  
「为什么？」御堂皱起眉，「我们最终没有在一起吗？」  
「……是的。」佐伯说，「最终……您离开了我。被您抛弃以后，我就被那个金发的男人带去了那个俱乐部。那个男人似乎有打开平行时空的办法，所以我在俱乐部里看到了来自这个世界的您。」  
「是因为……我无法原谅你吗？」御堂感觉到自己的心在向下沉。梦境再过真实也终究是梦境，他没有办法想象另一个世界里，真正经历过这一切的自己究竟会做出怎样的选择。  
「是的……我从未得到您的原谅。」  
「但是，我们应该同居过吧？你的厨艺……你应该常常给我做饭。」  
「嗯。是有这么一段时间。」  
「为什么？」御堂敏锐地察觉到了其中的矛盾，「我没有原谅你，却愿意和你同居？」  
「……」佐伯沉默了一会。  
他们的话题有点沉重，以至于说话的时候，御堂的目光始终处于放空的状态。此时佐伯不再说话，御堂终于抬起头，正视了他的脸，却看到佐伯的脸苍白如纸，连双唇也失了血色。  
「你……」御堂产生了一个可怕的猜测，「难得说，你在明白了自己的心意之后，仍然以那卷录像带为要挟……逼迫我和你交往吗？」  
「御堂先生。」佐伯轻声说，「如果您真的知道了那一切，我想我们之间，应该也就结束了。」  
「什……？」  
「抱歉。我并不是不愿意对您坦诚，可是——我已经无法忍受再一次失去您了。」  
御堂张开了口，却什么话也说不出来。他看到佐伯冰蓝色的眼睛里是一片一往无前的坚定，可那样坚定的眼神，为什么要配上泛红的眼眶呢。  
那些似有似无地晕在眼眶里的泪，深深击中了他的心脏。  
「我可以向您保证，这个世界里的我，绝对不会对您做出任何过分的事了。所以，御堂先生。」佐伯再次开口，「如果您愿意接受现在的我……我可以请求您，不再追究那个世界的事吗？」  
「可是，我仍然会梦到……」御堂感到疑惑。  
「这件事，请交给我来处理吧。」佐伯说，「我会想办法……」  
除了在床上，御堂很少看到佐伯露出这样脆弱的姿态，看得他的心绞得发痛。  
诚然，梦里的佐伯恶劣至极，或许真的做过威胁自己和他继续交往的事。如果是那样……自然丝毫不值得被原谅。可他真的要因为那些事，让他在这个世界里继续接受审判吗？要说天罚，他应当也已经接受过了——被剥夺尊严、被调教、被改造，被当做一个性用品寄送给并不认识他的男人。这样残酷的惩罚，应该……足够了吧？  
这个世界里的佐伯克哉，这样乖巧贴心，这样知情知趣，对自己几乎算得上予取予求了……他还会再伤害自己吗？怎么可能。他那即使穿越时空也要双手奉上的深切爱意，御堂早就深深体会过了。  
他真的要让这个可心的恋人，因为曾经做过的错事，再受一次痛苦的惩罚吗？  
给他一次改过的机会……也没什么不可以吧。  
「好吧。」御堂深吸了一口气，「我不会再追问了，克哉。」  
说出「好」字的时候，心里似乎有块石头落了下来。  
他长出了一口气，勉强自己露出一个笑容，「就在这个世界里……我们好好在一起吧。」


	20. 【佐伯视角】决心

虽然做出了「自己解决」的承诺，到头来佐伯能够做的，仍然只有去找那个金发妖魔。  
Club R里仍然是漫布着红帐，舞台上正进行着荒淫的表演。佐伯找了张远离舞台的桌子坐下，金发的男人就飘到了身边。  
「您是一个人来的吗，佐伯先生？」男人笑吟吟地扶了扶眼镜，「真遗憾，虽然在下很想为您提供服务……不过，您现在仍然属于御堂先生的所有物吧？」  
「不劳费心。」佐伯说，「我是来问你，关于梦的事。」  
「啊——」Mr.R发出了然的感叹，「看来，您和那位御堂先生已经察觉到了呢。没错，不同人格在平行世界中进行交换，对两个时空里的人都会有一点小小的影响。」  
「小小的影响？」佐伯挑眉。  
「准确地说，和您产生过关联的人，会梦到和您有关的事。无论是亲人、朋友还是同事。」Mr.R继续悠悠地笑着，「当然，和您和其他人的接触都不算多，即使被梦到了，也会当做普通的梦境一样对待。唯一有些特别的……只有御堂先生呢。」  
「怎样才能让他不梦到这些？」佐伯皱了皱眉，「你有办法？」  
「这可真是要让您失望了。」Mr.R用华丽如咏叹调般的声音说，「这是在不同时空中切换人格必然引起的副作用，即使是我，也无能为力。」  
「我不能让御堂继续梦下去。」佐伯的手下意识地握紧了扶手，「告诉我，让梦停止的方法。」  
「这可真是……」Mr.R苦恼地扶着额头，轻轻摇了摇头。  
「我发现，梦是按照另一个世界的时间线进行的。」佐伯沉声说，「御堂总是在事情发生的当天晚上，梦到对应的内容。」  
「您的意思是？」  
「是不是只要那一天夜里他没有入睡，就可以……」佐伯说着说着，突然意识到了问题所在。  
「诚如您所说。」Mr.R叹了口气，「这或许是个可行的方法。」  
然而，那段漫长的囚禁……他几乎每天都在折磨御堂。  
「还有其他办法吗。」佐伯觉得喉头发紧，「其他……不会影响到他的方法。」  
「也有哦。」金发的妖魔笑了笑。  
「……？」佐伯紧紧盯着他。  
「在下说过了，这样的现象是由于跨时空的人格交换导致的。也就是说，只要您切断了和御堂先生的联系，回到在下这边来……」  
Mr.R那只未被长发遮掩的眼睛微微弯起来，露出一个兴味盎然的笑容。  
「这不可能。」佐伯断然道，「我不会放弃御堂。」  
「或许，您可以向那位先生坦诚一切呢？」Mr.R悠然道，「如果他了解了您在另一个世界里的所作所为，仍然选择接受您的话，你们就能够心无芥蒂地在一起了。」  
怎么可能。佐伯几乎要笑出声来。谁会选择和一个曾经杀死过自己的杀人犯在一起？  
谁会选择……  
嘲讽的笑意过后，是让人笑不出来的绝望。  
是啊。如果御堂知道他曾经做过什么……又怎么可能原谅他。  
「我不会放弃他的。」佐伯咬着牙说。那声音实在太轻，以至于连他自己都不知道，这话是对金发妖魔说的，还是他在自言自语。  
不过对方显然也听到了。  
「世事难料，佐伯先生。」妖魔轻轻笑着，「说不定，您很快又会和在下见面了。」  
  
离开Club R，佐伯计算着下一个梦境发生的日期。那一次是在浴室里——他将慌不择路的御堂逼迫得无路可退，然后在淋浴花洒的冲击下，猥亵了毫无抵抗之力的御堂。  
甚至在他已经有些示弱的前提下，弄哭了他。  
如果梦到了那一幕，御堂……会怎么想？  
佐伯没有办法想象，日子却一天天逼近。  
一转眼，又到了应当入眠的时刻。  
「克哉？」本该是关灯入眠的时刻，佐伯却坐在床上紧紧握着拳头，「怎么了？」  
「抱歉，御堂先生。」佐伯说，「我……没有找到那个方法。」  
「那个方法？」御堂甚至愣了一秒，「是说，梦？」  
「嗯……」佐伯点了点头，「所以，今晚……」  
「我明白了。」御堂轻声叹了口气，「能告诉我，我会梦到什么吗？」  
佐伯深吸了一口气。当然，比起自己后来做出来的事，那个梦的内容其实算不上太可怕，甚至比不上上一个梦里，他把御堂绑起来抽打。  
可上一次任由御堂入眠，是因为自己也存了求证的心，想要确认御堂是不是每次都能在另一个世界的事发当晚梦到对应的内容；同时，也是为了让御堂相信自己所说的话。如今该求证的事都已经求证过了，该确认的事也都确认过了……他不想御堂再做同样的梦了。  
于是他摇了摇头，伸手解开了睡袍的腰带，转过身分开了双腿，坐到了御堂身上。  
「抱我吧。」佐伯说，「这一整个晚上，您想要怎么折腾我都可以。过了今晚，您就不会再做那个梦了。」  
「克哉？」御堂露出惊讶的神色。  
「反正明天也没有工作吧。」他索性脱下浴袍扔在一旁，「御堂先生……不想要我吗。」  
「怎么会。」御堂微微笑起来，把他赤裸的身体抱进怀里，「我原本就想做，但是发现你今天晚上情绪似乎不太好，才想让你先好好休息。」  
修长的手指轻轻抚过克哉的身体，温热的触感落在唇瓣上。御堂一如往常地吻了克哉，又从他身体里揉按出第一声难耐的声音。  
「别害怕，克哉。」御堂说，「那个世界的事已经过去了，我现在很喜欢你。」  
佐伯从不认为自己是容易情绪崩溃的人，可听到御堂这样说，眼泪倏地就流了出来。他摇着头拼命掩饰，胡乱用手背擦掉了泪痕，然后抬起双腿勾上御堂的腰，让他快点插进来。  
要是没有快感作为掩护，他究竟要怎么解释这些多余的泪水？  
从夜色如墨做到旭日初升，原来也不是什么困难的事。虽然做到最后两人都有些精疲力竭，可还是相互拥抱着，缓缓蹭着彼此的身体。  
「其实，我稍稍有点好奇。」御堂说，「什么时候能梦到和你同居的日子？总觉得第一次看到你穿上围裙为我做饭的时候，场面一定很有趣。」  
佐伯原本有些困了，听到御堂这么说，又变得睡意全无，身上的热汗瞬间变成了冷汗。  
他到底在逃避什么啊。佐伯想。该来的……不是迟早都要来的吗。


End file.
